


Toreo & Poppyette

by MarieEclaire



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieEclaire/pseuds/MarieEclaire
Summary: Poppy is a straight A High School Theater major and Tora is a bad boy wannabe drop out. They meet each other by chance, and end up together in the Romeo & Juliet play both as the lead. Will their initial dislike of each other stay its course, or will love take them both by surprise?
Relationships: Poppy Wilkes - Relationship, Tora & Poppy Wilkes, Tora (Midnight Poppy Land)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 112
Kudos: 94





	1. The Cruel One

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new spin with a little Shakespeare!

Chapter One: The Cruel One

"Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,  
From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.  
From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;  
Whose misadventured piteous overthrows  
Do with their death bury their parents' strife.  
The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,  
And the continuance of their parents' rage,  
Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,  
Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;  
The which if you with patient ears attend,  
What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend." 

"Excellent job, Julri! Great voice!", called out Mrs. Hashemi. I pulled out my ear plugs and clapped along with everyone else. It was his only lines, but he remembered them without error. I guess he gets a clap for that. This school is all about E for effort. The bell rang, right on time. "Poppylan! Don't forget, on Monday it's all about you and Romeo!" I nodded with a plastered smile across my face and made myself scarce. Julri ran to catch up with me as I burst through the hallway doors out into the courtyard. "Pop, hey! Wait up!", he panted. I turned to eye the annoying upperclassman. He was in his senior year while I was in my junior. "What do you want, Julri?", I asked not masking my annoyance. "Ouch. I just wanted to let you know that they chose a Romeo. Some senior named Tora. I don't know too much about the dude. Never met him."

My eyes widened. No freaking way. I couldn't stand that guy! He was narcissistic and buff and smoked his cigarettes as if he was the coolest person in the world. He was unusually cruel and especially mean to anyone who got too close to him. I stayed away from him ever since our last encounter at Jacob's party. He stalked up to me and asked what a little nerd was doing at a party with alcohol. I looked him in the eye and said, "I was wondering the same about you. Considering most people here are excelling in school and you're just some wannabe drop out who trolls under the bridge. Do me a favor will you? I can't waste anymore brain cells on the likes of a Neanderthal like you. So could you maybe move along back with your loser friends so I can enjoy my straight A smart ass self in peace?" He straightened up and loomed over me menacingly for a second as his friends hollered, "She sure told you, Big Bro!" I laughed then. "Big Bro? More like Big Asshole. Or Shrimp Dick. Are you so mean because you're over compensating for something?" A roar of laughter ensued. Tora was livid. I could see his jaws working, but no words left his mouth. He had his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing me intensely. "You kind of remind me of the Hulk right now. Let me go ahead and walk away before you decide to start smashing things that don't belong to you. You know, for someone not too intelligent, I wouldn't put it past you. Goodnight." I walked away with a swish of my hips and a smile on my lips. I could hear his angry growl behind me. 

"Poppy? You ok? You've just been staring in space and smiling to yourself. I've been calling your name over and over." I snapped back to reality and glared at Julri. "I'm fine, just had a little flash back from Jacob's party. You know the one where you said you weren't going but showed up with Mimi?" Julri's eyes widened. "I-I explained that... I-I", he began. "Save the bullshit, Julri. You're an asshat. And me even speaking to you is bonkers. Could you like...fudge off?" Julri stammered for a bit longer, but I had already walked away. 

As I turned to exit school grounds into the student parking lot to my yellow pick-up truck, I saw the devil himself leaning against a red car and speaking to some blonde airhead who laughed like a screaming toad. I winced at the sound of her voice as it reverberated through my ears unpleasantly. Tora caught sight of me and grinned with those stupidly obscene dimples. I widened and then rolled my eyes for dramatic effect. The bird brain he was with asked, "Whose that chick?" I turned back once I reached my driver's side door and we made eye contact. Tora didn't answer her. His eyes bore into mine almost inviting me to reply. So I gave an answer instead. "Chick? You laugh like a screaming toad, so I imagine you aren't too bright. If you want to know who I am, I'm the girl about to get in her truck and mind her damn business. Just like you should, Sweetie." The blonde snorted angrily and smacked Tora on the arm when he laughed. "That's not funny, Tora!" "Fuck if it isn't", he said continuing to roar with laughter as the girl stomped off away from him. "Looks like you lost your girl", I called out to him just before jumping into the drivers seat. As I started the car, a pair of huge crossed arms spilled into my window and scared the shit out of me for a moment. Collecting myself from the jump that almost sent me through the roof, I scowled at him. "Well...I can always get a new one. Now couldn't I", he said to me with a wink, reaching into the truck to pinch my cheek. "As if, toad licker!", I said flipping him off as I sped out of the lot. I could still hear his laughter ringing in my ears. Who the hell does he think he is? Clark Gable? 

When I got home, dad was sitting on the porch. He looked a little worse today than normal. He had cancer, and it took a toll on his whole body. He recently lost his hair, so he kept a cap on at all times. He smiled when he saw my truck turn into the driveway. "Hey-Ho there Poppy my gal! How was school today?", he practically sang. I giggled. "It was ok. I found out who will be playing my Romeo in the school play. He's a real life toad." Dad laughed and held a hand out to me as I hopped out of the truck. I slammed the door and locked it. The old truck seemed to groan. "You've got to be more gentle with her, Poppy", said my dad gently patting the hood of the car. "This is a classic." Granny stepped out just in time with her normal sassy response. She was staying with us to take care of dad. "Classic piece of shit, Rob. You know I've been telling you to get that girl a new car for ages." My dad rolled his eyes and blew out his breath. "Hhhuuuuuhhh.... Mom, I told you she picked the truck from Ernie's garage. It's the one she wanted." Granny winked at me and clapped him on the back, sending dad bending forward. "Bullshit she did. She didn't pick it without a little bird in her ear. Ahem!" My dad stood up straight again and turned to her. "Alright, maybe I did make the suggestion for the price, Ma, but she agreed so let it rest already." Granny pouted. "Nope. Don't think I will." Dad slapped himself upside the head and retreated inside of the house.

When we were alone, Granny ushered me to the swinging bench I loved connected to the large oak tree on the lawn. We sat down together and I started to swing with my feet. Hers didn't touch the ground. "Poppylan, I must tell you that your dad is worsening. The doctor and his nurse said he could pass any day now. I'm so sorry, Sweetheart." I looked up at the leaves in the tall oak tree as we swung gently. I didn't reply. What could I say? My father was dying. I didn't tell my friends or anyone at school. I'm not here for the pity parties. We swung in silence for a while before she spoke again, changing the subject entirely. "Anything new with school? Are you going to graduate early?" I nodded. "Yep. Still valedictorian. I'll be in college next fall." Granny put an arm around shoulder and laid her head down against me. "We're so proud of you, Sweetheart." I didn't reply once again. I knew. My dads eyes lit up when I told him I would graduate early, but then glazed over when he realized he probably wouldn't be alive to see it. 

"Wanna stay out here for a while or go inside to eat? I baked spaghetti!" I loved her spaghetti. "Right behind you, old lady!", I playfully called out behind her. We ate like we always did. Talked about where we thought mom was. She was a free spirit and roamed all around like Carmen SanDiego. "Who knows where your mother is", Granny would say at last with a shake of her head. I could see the pain in my Dads eyes whenever she was mentioned. He loved her, even still. The rest of dinner was relatively quiet, and we changed the subject when we did speak to happier times.

After I excused myself from the dinner table, I left to get ready for bedtime. I plopped on my bed and dried my hair fresh out of the shower. I left Granny and Dad to their own devices. I reached for my phone to send a quick text to Maribelle amd Danae to remind them about our family dinner on Sunday. When I turned on the phone, there was a text from an unknown number. It was sent while I was in the shower. I opened it out of curiosity and skimmed through the words once, twice and three times.

'Hey. This is ya Romeo here. I figured since we start practice on Monday that I would get ya number and text ya mine so we can correspond. - Sincerely, Toad Licker 

I couldn't help but chuckle. Who the hell gave him my number? I looked at the clock and it was well after 11pm. I responded:

"Alright, who gave the digits? And why text me so late? Are you up thinking about me or something?" 

My phone pinged with a response moments later: 

'Not telling, because I am a night owl and felt like it?, and what if I was?' 

'Alright. Well I wouldn't imagine you would be up thinking about a so-called 'nerd'.' - I responded and pressed send. 

I saw that he was typing and my heart was beating fast. He was a jerk on campus, and I didn't even know why I was entertaining him. 

"Well...ya may be a nerd, but ya also a fiesty little hamster girl. Put a Big Asshole like me in my place. Plus I think ya kind of cute." 

That was it. He was trying to play those games? Trying to seduce me like those screaming toad airheads at school? This conversation was ending. 

"Thanks for reaching out with your info. I guess I will see you on Monday. Goodnight."

He started to type and retract. Then he typed again. 

"Goodnight, Sweetheart. See ya Monday!" 

I could almost see those stupid dimples as I assumed he was grinning at the way I ignored what he said. I sent Maribelle and Danae the dinner reminder and tossed my phone onto the nightstand. I couldn't help but think about that big handsome lug. He irritated the hell out of me. Now he has my number? Shit. Facing him on Monday to go over lines had my stomach in knots. I didn't know how much longer I could keep up the 'feisty' act before I crumbled to this insufferable man. I had a lot on my plate, and I didn't have room for another problem. I had to hold on to my resolve and keep him at a safe distance. I couldn't let him affect me. I would drudge through this play as if my life depended on it because technically it did. My future at least. I'd just have to make his ass uncomfortable if he tried anything. Ah well....I'm going to let sleep consume me, and I'll worry about it later. 

To be continued...


	2. Pilgrims Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday! Tora and Poppylan are forced together again to go over lines for their play. The heat between the two turn up as Tora unexpectedly tells Poppy about his feelings for her.

Poppy~

Monday. The day that I've been dreaming of since last Friday is finally here. Ugh. I slapped myself in the face and made my way to the bathroom sluggishly. I'd have to meet up with my bone headed partner to go over our first lines for the Romeo and Juliet play today. I just hope Mrs. Hashemi knows what she's doing when she picked that narcissistic airhead. Today was going to be a long day, so I decided to put my game face on and go in full force. I was Poppylan Wilkes. Secretary of Treasury for Student Counsel. Server on the Volleyball team with zero loses. 3rd fastest runner in the city, track and field undefeated. Head actress in all of the school plays. Moderately skilled boxer. I've got this. 

I brushed my teeth and hopped in the shower as quickly as possible. Juliet wore her hair down in the movie, so I decided to wear mine down today. I put on a daringly low cut white v-neck cap sleeve top with blue butterfly print paired with dark blue hip hugging jeans that pulled my ass up to give it a bubble effect. I slipped on a pair of caramel colored suede heel boots and matching belt. My purse was also caramel colored. I wore my gold chain with the tear drop shaped amber pendant and some gold hoop earrings. I applied make-up liberally. Just the basics; mascara, eyebrow arch, and a dollop of tinted lip gloss that smelled like strawberry and tasted like it, too. I pinched my cheeks for a natural rosy glow.

I scarfed down breakfast and gave a kiss to Granny and Dad's foreheads before jetting out of the front door yelling my goodbyes over my shoulder. I jumped in my truck and turned on and reved up the engine, letting the car come to life before peeling out of the garage. I turned up the radio and hummed along to Ann Marie's song 'Pull Up'. There was luckily no traffic on the way to school and I made it in less than 7 minutes. As I pulled up and parked, I caught sight of Tora leaning on his red sports car with the same toad from Friday. They must have made up. How cute. I can't taste the vomit on my tongue. 

I closed the truck door gently and locked it, grabbing my backpack from the seat beforehand. I put my keys inside and swung it over my right shoulder. When I moved from behind the truck, Tora took notice of me. He stared point blank at my profile. Eyes scanning me from the top of my head to the tip of my suede boots as the girl in front of him babbled about absolutely nothing worth hearing. I simply ignored his gawking and walked ahead to the school building. She seemed to be oblivious to the fact that the guy she was talking to was literally pushing past her to gawk at me. He liked to tease, and I assumed he was probably looking for something to give me hell about later. 

I headed toward the 100s building entrance. I always checked in with Mrs. Hashemi early before the bell rung to go over the days expectations. Just before I reached the door, I heard footsteps pounding the cement quickly behind me. A large tan hand reached out over my shoulder and opened the door for me just as I reached the top of the steps. Without turning around, I thanked the would-be gentleman and walked in. A husky, "You're welcome", came from behind. I turned my head out of curiosity to see who it was and was met with a pair of glowing amber eyes that matched the color of the one hanging from my neck between my breasts. Tora's eyes fell hungrily when I turned around completely to face him and zoned in on the pendant, and the breasts that it was pillowed between. 

He instinctively reached a hand out and pulled the pendant away from my chest by the chain and flipped it around in his open palm. "Nice necklace", he said, never taking his eyes away from mine. "T-thanks.", I said, momentarily flustered at the way he was looking at me. "Ya clean up real nice, Poppylan. I like ya outfit today.", he said looking me up and down again appraisingly. He sucked in his bottom lip. "Why don't ya do a quick spin for me? Turn around so I can see ya a little better." I felt my cheeks burn bright red. "Why you!", I yelled out. "What makes you think I'm going to do any of that for you? You...you..PERVERT!", I yelled a little louder than I had meant. Eyes in all directions focused on the pair of us as we eyed each other intensely. I noticed his eyes had narrowed into slits and the corner of his mouth turned upwards just like it did at that party. I knew his anger was something many feared, but I wasn't afraid of this punk.

"What? What are you gonna do? Stare me down to death with your evil gold eyes? Gonna try and turn me to stone? Look. I am NOT interested in doing a 360 so some freak can look over my body like I'm a 3 course meal and they haven't eaten in weeks. You look hungry. Why don't you go back to that toad you just were with outside and leave me be until we have no choice of speaking again?! Ka-peesh!", I drawled out the last word. Tora's nostrils flaired. You could tell that he wasn't used to getting turned down by women and it hurt his pride and ego to be turned down by little old me. He straightened up and smirked all of a sudden, which scared me more than his scowl did just a moment ago. What was on this oversized idiots mind?  
"Alright, Sweetheart. Playin' hard to get, are we? I like a good challenge. I guess I'll see ya in class later on, beautiful. Hope ya think of me until then...", he trailed off as he turned back around and exited the building back towards the toad with her arms crossed waiting next to his car. She started waving her arms frantically, lips moving a mile a minute at him as he chuckled, cigarette hanging loosely from his bottom lip. He looked back towards where I stood through the window and winked. Insufferable. 

**********************

The day passed by super quick. Faster than I would have liked on all days. 5th period, just after lunch and almost done with the day, was when I would be going over lines with Tora in Mrs. Hashemi's class. I headed back toward the 100s building and into room 105 where Mrs. Hashemi was standing at her desk next to Tora. When I entered the room, they both turned in my direction. Tora retained the smirk from earlier, and Mrs. Hashemi motioned me towards her. "And here is our lovely leading lady! My Poppy! How beautiful you look today." At those words, Tora appeared to... blush? I raised an eyebrow at him and focused back on Mrs. Hashemi. "Oh, thank you", I said with a nod. "Alright, we are all heading to the auditorium and will need help setting up the chairs on stage. Will you and Tora go set up since the two of you are my early birds?" Tora eyed me silently. "Um...yeah. We can do that. Come on then, Tora", I called to him over my shoulder as I made my way out of the classroom door. He followed behind me without making a sound. His tall shadow loomed over mine as I looked down at it briefly on the tile floor. 

Once we reached the auditorium, Larry the Lobster found his voice. "Teacher was right, ya do look beautiful, Poppylan. Sorry if I came off as a perverted jerk before. But I meant what I said. You look nice today." He hopped up on stage in one leap and extended a hand down toward me to help me climb up. He pulled me up and held on to my hand for a little longer than necessary. I looked up at him, and the shadow from the curtain he stood in front of shaded half of his face. His dark presence was undeniably fascinating. He was tall, dark and wonderfully handsome in this light. I caught myself staring and snapped out of it when I saw those dimples pop up and that goofy smile of his spread across his face. "Ya checking me out, Sweetheart? I look much better with my shirt off.", he teased. I stomped my foot and walked away with a huff, grabbing the stacked chairs from the corner and wordlessly setting them up in a circle around the sage. 

Tora joined me and took a whole stack up in his arms and dropped each one with a loud thud onto the floor. I winced each time the feet of the chair scraped against the wooden planks. "All done", he said satisfied with his handy work and display of strength. I rolled my eyes and plopped down in one of the chairs to catch my breath. He came over and sat beside me, stretching his long legs out in front of him so close to mine that our toes touched. He place his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, smiling to himself. I wondered what the big oaf was thinking. Just as if he could read my thoughts he cracked open an eye to find me staring back at him. "What ya thinkin' there, Sweetheart? Ya like what ya see?" I rolled my eyes at him with a "As if", and turned in the opposite direction. He sat up with a loud screech of the metal chair against the floor. "Ya know, it's ok to be attracted to me, Poppy. I'm attracted to you. I find ya innocence refreshin'. Ya act totally different than the girls I'm used to parading around with. Maybe one day you'll let me call ya? Take ya out, even?" He raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes dramatically. I couldn't help but giggle. His smile softened at my reaction. 

Wait a minute! I can't let this guy try and pull the wool over my eyes! He probably says the same shit to every girl he meets. Besides, wasn't he hanging around that toad still? I cleared my throat and looked at him seriously. He sat back in his chair and relaxed. Trying to keep a poker face, but I knew he was nervous. Ball was in my court, now. "Why would you want to call me when you're still hanging around that toad? You seem to be preoccupied already, Partner.", I said. Saying the last word with extra emphasis. Tora smirked down at me and placed a hand on his chin, pinching his thumb and index finger together as he eyed me. "The 'toad' of which ya speak actually can't stay away from ME. She waits in the parking lot for me to pull up everyday even after I told her not to. I got used to it after a while, but it's starting to piss me off. I think she would get the hint I'm not so interested if the girl I'm ACTUALLY interested in gave me a fuckin' chance."

My eyes widened in shock at his words. He was interested in me? Not her? Was this some game to him? I had to know. "Look, I'm not into playing games, Tora. You seem like the silly type. And how is it that you like me when at that party you told me I was too nerdy and didn't belong, huh? What was that about?" He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "I was too nervous to actually tell ya I like ya, and couldn't think of shit to say, so I acted all tough guy on ya just to get a reaction out of ya. Wasn't expecting ya to call me out like ya did. I've liked ya since the first day I saw ya, Poppylan. Thats why when Mrs. Hashemi posted the part for Romeo and I found out you were gonna be Juliet, I auditioned for the part. Sorry for bein' an ass to ya. But I really do like ya. I hope ya believe me. I'm a lot of shit, but I try not to have liar on the list." 

I swallowed audibly. The sound echoed in the eerily quiet auditorium. "Tora.....", I said simply, not knowing what else to say. I was...stunned? Shocked? At a loss for words? His charm was powerful. His smile was disarming. He was opening up something in me that I had been fighting to keep closed ever since my break up with Julri. I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to see if there was more to him than what I was accustomed to. I never hung around him, and took him for a devilish misfit who was to be ignored at all costs. Now....now he said he was interested in me, and the way he said it....they way he looked at me...I believed it. "Ya gonna finish that sentence, Sweetheart? Or ya just like the way my name sounds on ya lips? Because let me tell ya...I love the way ya say my name." Tora's eyes glazed over with lust. The shadow cast over him now ominously as he stood out of his chair over me. He moved a stray chunk of hair away from my face and tucked it behind my ear gently. The sensation of his hand on my skin, even so faintly, made my spine tickle. I jumped slightly when his finger touched my face. He looked down at me with fire in his eyes. As if he craved me. As if he wanted me desperately. As if I was the woman of his every desire. I blushed at the pressure he was putting on me. It was my turn to speak. 

The angel on my shoulder told me to politely refuse his advances and request that we be acquaintances for the play solely. The devil on my shoulder told me to finally fucking live a little and give my twat away before it turned to dust. I was still a virgin at almost 18 when all, and I mean ALL of my friends had lost theirs around three or four years ago. Well...I could find out where things lead with him and cut it off soon as I felt like he was being immature. Or...I could continue to push him away and ignore his presence like always. Decisions, decisions. "What is it you want from me exactly, Tora? I hope you don't think I'm some kind of airheaded girl that you can easily manipulate to do your bidding. I'm not looking for just a fuck buddy or arm candy. If I do get with a guy, it'll be because we are serious about each other and both want a relationship. I can be assuming when I say this, but you just don't strike me as a relationship kind of person." Tora offered me his hand and once I grabbed hold, he lifted me off the chair and brought me close to him. 

Whispering in my ear, he said, "Poppy, if ya gave me a chance, I promise ya won't ever regret it. I like ya. And I want the chance to show ya just how much if ya let me. We can start out slow, however ya want. You set the pace. And what I want with ya is definitely somethin' serious. I'm not jokin', and this isn't a game to me. I want ya to be mine." He lifted back up and looked directly into my eyes. I trembled slightly in his arms as he released my hands to rub my shoulders. "Y-you mean it?", I asked barely above a whisper. He cocked his head to the side and grinned. "You bet ya cute little ass I mean it." He flashed those obscene dimples of his at me and I didn't know whether to scowl or swoon. "Alright then, back to business. Lets head back to class before they think we disappeared on 'em." 

He reached for my hand and held it, intertwining his fingers in mine. I blushed a crimson color as we walked down the hall together, holding hands. We got a few side long glances as we passed stragglers in the hallway. A few girls snickered behind their hands. Tora ignored everyone around us as he led me into the classroom. I took my hand out of his and walked over to my desk as Mrs. Hashemi was ushering everyone to gather their belongings and head back to the auditorium. I grabbed my manuscript and put my backpack on the chair and pushed the chair into my desk. Once all students were out, Mrs. Hashemi locked the classroom door to keep our personal belongings secured and we all marched to the auditorium. I heard two girls, Olivia and Maison whispering loudly to one another, "Did you see Poppy holding hands with that bad boy, Tora?" "Yeah, I saw them talking earlier in the hallway, too. Do you think they're dating?" "I don't know. I guess we'll find out soon enough." The girls chuckled to themselves happily. I felt myself get angry. Now I was going to be a source of gossip around the school. A bunch of unnecessary attention. I felt an arm rest on my shoulder and looked up to see Tora. He bent down to whisper, "Don't let these conniving little cunts get ya in a funk, Poppy. Let them talk. They're just jealous this 'bad boy' wants nothin' to do  
with 'em." I patted his arm and nodded. 

"Lets get Poppy and Tora standing up front. Do you both have your lines? Good. We are going to start with the party scene. When you first meet each other. 'If I profane with my unworthiest hand....", Mrs. Hashemi said dramatically. Tora began his lines: 

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand, This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

I cleared my throat and began, looking directly into his eyes as he looked into mine:

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." 

Tora grew slightly nervous and beads of sweat began to cascade down his temples. He looked away from my gaze and down at his manuscript. 

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?", he said glancing back up toward me quickly. 

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"Then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

Tora now visibly shook as he stared into my eyes, waiting for me to give the next line. We both knew what was coming. 

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." 

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged."

It was as if time had stopped. I wanted to know in that moment what it would be like to kiss the beautiful man in front of me. His lips were so full and looked soft...like pillows. I paused for a bit too long as Mrs. Hashemi had to clear her throat and our classmates chuckled. Tora walked over to me and put his hands on my shoulders. I felt the need in me tingle through my spine and between my legs. He was inches from my face, looking into my brown eyes with his fiery amber. He kissed me softly, both of us closing our eyes. Once he pulled back, I began again....

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took." 

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!Give me my sin again.

He once again leaned in to kiss me. This time, his hand was on the small of my back and the other behind my head, supporting me. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as our lips locked together and our kiss became more passionate. He was full on caressing me, as if we were not in front of a whole damn class on the stage of the auditorium. Becoming dully aware of what was happening, I pulled back and uttered the last line breathlessly: 

"You kiss by the book." 

"Bravo! Bravo!", Mrs. Hashemi called out as she clapped. The class followed suit and clapped accompanied by hoots and hollers. Tora took my hand in his and we gave a bow, theatrically, to the audience. "That was wonderful, you two! So much emotion! And that kiss! Swoon!", Mrs. Hashemi said with a hand over her heart and the other on her forehead, her eyes closed. We took a seat up front as the other students practiced their lines. "How do ya think we did?", Tora asked in a hushed voice. I smirked at him. "I think we did just fine, Tora." He winked at me and slouched in his chair, reading over his lines, again. 

After class, Tora caught up to me in the hallway with a loud, "Oi!" I turned around and he was in front of me. "Ya move fast as shit. Tried to catch ya before ya left. I wanted to walk ya to ya next class. Mind if I do?" I thought for a second. "Well....I did just kiss you twice. I figure I can let you walk me to class with no problem." I smirked up at him and he reached for my hand. When I hesitated, he said, "I insist. I want everyone to know who I am interested in. Little ol' you." I gave him my hand and hoped like hell I wasn't going to regret what was forming between us. 

*******************

Later on that evening when I had gotten out of the shower and plopped down on my bed, I got a hold of my phone and checked for missed messages. I had one from Maribelle. It read: "Girl! Who was the HUNK you were holding hands with at school? You better spill, hoochie!" There was another from Danae: "Hey youuuuuuu! I saw you today with that tall guy, Tora. You guys a thing now or what???" I decided to wait until tomorrow to reply to them. I'd use sleep as my excuse. The last text was from.....Tora? 

"Hey, Sweetheart! Just wanted to make sure ya made it home ok. I had a great time goin' over lines today. Can't wait til next time. I'll see ya tomorrow. Goodnight." 

I typed out a quick message to him:

"Hey, Tora! Yes, I made it home ok. Just got out of the shower. I had a good time, too I guess. I'll see you tomorrow. Try and get some rest!" 

He responded right away:

"Good to hear, Sweetheart. I'll call ya after school tomorrow. If that works for ya?" 

I smiled to myself and typed out another reply:

"Yeah, that works for me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, then." 

We both text goodnight and I set my alarm for 5:30 am. I yawned and stretched out on my bed. Who would have thought that the tall jerk on campus was calling me? Was interested in me? This whole time he wanted me... And I always saw him as some uptight shitwad who had his head stuffed up in his ass. Now...now he was something different. He was charming...gentelmanly....and his touch was like fire to ice, breaking the barriers that I had built around my heart because of Julri. I could feel the ice beginning to melt. I just hoped that I was right about my instints. I felt like I could trust him. He seemed sincere in all he said. I guess we shall see what tomorrow holds. Soon after I laid down, I felt myself drift off into a deep and satisfying sleep....

To be continued...


	3. By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora finds himself elated that Poppy appears to have taken interest in him. Yet is crestfallen when she finds out about his ties with the Mafia, and much like Juliet wishes that he had but any other name than Balthuman. In Tora's POV.

Toreo & Poppyette 

Chapter 3: By Any Other Name....

Tora~ 

"Wake up! Wake the fuck up! ⏰ Wake up! Wake the fuck up!," screamed the alarm at the top of its digital lungs. It was Quincey's dumbass idea to have a cursin' alarm to wake me in the mornin's. Said it's more my speed than some random ping I'd sleep right through. Guess he was kinda right about that last part. I rolled over on the couch tangled in this thin ass sheet and dropped to the cold floor with a heavy thud. "What the actual fuck!", I grumbled into the crisp morning air as I rubbed my left shoulder. I scrambled to lug my big ass off the floor and landed on my feet with a final jump. Sweeping my hair out of my face, I made my way over to the kitchen where my phone was charging and pulled away the cord. Fuckin' school days sucked. 

Then she popped into my head all of a sudden. The tiny girl with the sexy body. She's five foot nothin', and barely tall enough to reach my shoulder, yet her curves wrap around for miles. She usually wore pretty conservative outfits that covered her body entirely. But yesterday...yesterday she wore tight fittin' jeans and a top that left little to the imagination. And I for one have a very vivid imagination. As I stood in front of her, I pictured her in nothin' but that amber necklace. Kind of like the painting Jack did of Rose when she wore the Heart of the Ocean in Titanic. What I wouldn't do to have her sprawled out on my couch butt ass naked, entrusting me with her love and care. Staring off into space at the thought of her naked body sent chills down my spine and through my cock. I could feel it slowly rising in anticipation. "Not now, ya fucker. There's no one here to take care of ya", I said down to my crotch. And sure enough, its seconds old salute turned its self back flaccid. 

I yawned and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I had my clothes off in a puddle that led in a straight line all the way there and ended inside on the floor with my red boxers. I turned the water on luke warm and climbed inside of the tub, closing the sliding glass behind me. Boxed in, I closed my eyes and let the water roll over my head. The sensation of the water pouring down on my skin felt amazin'. "Know what else would probably feel amazin'?", my mind formed internally. "Her. She would feel amazin' wrapped around ya cock. So tight...so wet." I grit my teeth and reached for my cock, allowin' it to harden under my touch. Then I stroked. Stroked as I invisioned myself kissing her neck, and allowing my tongue to travel down between her breasts, sucking on her nipples until she moaned and trembled uncontrollably beneath me. I stroked a little faster as I imagined her on her back, legs spread on my bed with her hair fanned out on the pillow beneath her. Her brown eyes wild with burning lust staring up into my own, beckoning for me to ravage her thoroughly. I stroked myself even faster as I imagined her red stained lips around the head of my cock, slowly lowering her head until I reached the back of her throat. "Fuckin' FUUUUUCCCKKKK!", I cursed as I found the release pent up inside of me. Ribbons of cum swirled down the drain at my feet. I held on to myself for a moment longer until I was completely deflated and sensitive. This girl was doing things to me that I couldn't completely wrap my head around. 

After my little 'self love session' as Quincey calls it, I pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and socks. Then I got dressed in a black t-shirt, a pair of jeans with a black belt and new pair of Adidas sneakers. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail and put on my black baseball cap. Looking in the mirror, I understood what some women saw in me. Tall, dark and handsome. Plus deadly and mysterious. Some liked the thrill. Some couldn't take the knowledge that I was in the Mafia. A killer. An enforcer. I wondered what Poppy saw. She had no fuckin' clue what I was. Just assumed I was nothin' more than your typical bad ass High School student and occasional jackass. I mean, she did call me a Toad Licker, but recently she has warmed up to me a bit. Maybe I'll have a new nickname soon. If I had anythin' to do with it. 'Baby' had a nice ring to it. Boyfriend? That would really be somethin'. But by the time there is any real connection, as always my clan activity is found out and I'm back at square one. These girls want to fuck a thug, but never commit to one. Its all fun and games until someone gets killed. That initial thrill turns into very real fear. And I'm just about as scary as it gets.

Mornin' self-esteem thoroughly deflated, I set out to school grabbin' my car keys and joggin' out of my apartment after a quick check that my gun locker was secured. One thing I find a blessin' amidst all the blood and gore in my life is privacy. Comin' to my apartment and lockin' the fuckin' door behind me. No one to fight with, threaten, or get into any type of altercation or drama with. Its the only time I can rage and crumble without the spectacle. Without judgment. Without the eyes. As bland as the fuckin' place is, I always miss my cement hell hole soon as I run out of its safety and warmth. 

Speeding through all the yellow lights, I reached school in no time flat. Felt like coming a little early so that I could persuade that Melissa chick Poppy calls a 'screaming toad', HA!, to leave me the fuck alone for once. I had to be alone when Poppy arrived at school. And I would be ready for her. Only her. Sure enough, when I pulled up there was Ms. Toad, twirling her blonde curls around her index finger. I sighed and parked in my usual spot. She didn't give me time to step the fuck out before she was pawin' at my chest. "Calm down, Melissa. Aye! AYE!", I shouted as her hands were gettin' a little too frisky. Last thing I needed was for her to have a handful of my junk as Poppy pulled into the lot. Fuck that. This ends now. "Look, Ms. To-, erm.. Melissa. I can't have ya around me like this anymore. I got a girl." Melissa's eyes widened in disbelief. "But but but! You and me! What about you and me? We always meet together. Who is this girl?" I eyed her with the most vicious glare I could muster. It worked, because she was slowly walkin' backwards and away. "There's never been a 'you and me', just a psychotic 'you'. Like I said, leave me the hell alone from now on. Now go before my girl sees ya." Melissa looked devastated, and part of me felt like a prick, but she wouldn't move on if I was nice about it. I know these types of females. "Alright. Fine! But you didn't have to be so mean about it!", she said behind her arm as she cried into it. Before I could say anythin' else, she was gone. 

Like clockwork, Poppy's truck was pullin' into the lot and this time she parked close to me. I lit a cigarette and took a few puffs to calm my nerves. Its just a girl. Its just a fuckin' girl. One ya want to fuck. One ya want to hold hands with and do dorky romantic shit with ya never did before just to make her smile. Who the fuck am I becoming? Vincent wouldn't like THIS Tora. I was the Tiger of Ares Street. Not the fuckin' Kitten of Narin High. While I was somewhere in outerspace with my thoughts, Poppy got outta that car and headed straight towards me. She was wearing a red quarter sleeve halter top and a black pencil skirt with a pair of shiny black heels. Her hair was down cascading over her shoulders in chestnut waves and her lips were stained with a beautiful shade of....red. Just like in my fuckin' dreams. Fuckin' gorgeous. "What did you say, Tora?", Poppy asked standing only a few feet away. "Huh? I didn't say nothin'," I said shrugging my shoulders. "Yes you did. You said 'Fuckin' gorgeous'. Or am I wrong?" I eyed her for a moment to see if she was teasing or if she really wanted the answer. Looked sincere to me. "Yeah, that's what I said. About you. Ya look fuckin' gorgeous young lady. And I'd be honored if ya let me walk ya to class."  
She thought for a moment and smiled. That beautiful smile. I could stare at her all day. "Whats it gonna be, Sweetheart? I'm all lonely...waited for ya to come to school so I could walk with ya." I tried to smirk and stay as calm as I could under her gaze. "Ok, Tora. You can walk me." To my surprise, she offered me her hand and I took it. I'm glad as fuck she didn't turn around because I felt my cheeks flush hot like a gotdamn virgin. I felt like the luckiest fucker on earth. 

****************

The day progressed with little issue. I got through most of my classes, the ones I actually attended anyway, and I didn't see Melissa for the whole rest of the day. Guess she finally got the memo. 5th period, Mrs. Hashemi's theater class, Poppy and I practiced Act II Scene I, the infamous balcony scene. It felt like I was really speakin' to her through Romeo. I really felt what she was sayin' about the his name bein' her enemy, but not him. Thats how I felt about the Balthuman name. It followed me everywhere. It wasn't who I was deep inside, though. If only I could leave that fuckin' name behind. I poured my heart out in those scenes, holding her hands in mine, lookin' into her eyes as I spoke my declaration of love for her. It was like really gettin' close to her on a personal level through a play. I could see different layers of her as a person and each layer drew me in closer. I wanted more of her. I wanted more of her kisses. More of her sweet words. I wanted her to replace that Romeo with Tora! If only she would touch my face like she did when I played a fictional character, I think I would die a happy man. 

The rest of the day passed by quickly. I sold a few pills and even went on a little mission for Big Boss during lunch. At the end of the day, I was dead dog fuckin' tired. I went out to my car as normal and checked for Melissa. She was nowhere in sight. Fuckin' perfect. Poppy's truck was still there, so I decided to linger a bit until she came out. Lighting a cigarette, I stood and watched the rush of bubbly kids pour out of the schools double doors. A few minutes later, Poppy was exiting. Only....somethin' was off. She spotted me, but quickly averted her gaze as if she was tryin' to avoid me. She walked straight toward her truck and never so much as glanced in my direction again. She had to walk past me to get to her truck, so when she got close I put out an arm to block her path. She trembled. Was that...fear? She never looked at me fearfully. Ever. "Pop? Is everything ok?" She had tears in her eyes. What the fuck?.... "Pop? Answer me, Sweetheart. Did something happen? Someone bother ya?", I said lookin' around for the imaginary culprit.

"Tora, its you." Shocked at her answer, I put my arm down next to my side and leaned back against my car as if she struck me. "Me?", I questioned in wonder more to myself than her. "You're in the Mafia, Tora. You..you hurt people. Its dangerous to be around you. I need to go." I've been stabbed before, but her words hurt so much fuckin' worse. How...how did she know? "Sweetheart...please. What are ya talkin' about?" She turned back around and looked up at me with her hands on her hips and her bottom lip sucked in. She was trying to control her emotions. "Melissa. You know that toad you kept around, well she told me you belonged to a clan, and that you killed people", she said the last line in a whisper. Melissa? No wonder I hadn't seen her all day. She must have figured out it was Poppy that I was into and decided to foil those fuckin' plans. That bitch. My heart pounded in my chest like a drum solo. My head throbbed to the point of explosion. "See.. we told you. It always goes to shit. Why do ya always do this to yaself? Ya aren't normal. She's way too good for ya. Lowlife...slither back into the darkness and disappear.", my conscience seethed. Fuck that. I wasn't givin' up without a fight. 

"Look, Sweetheart. She didn't lie to ya. I AM part of a clan by no desire of my own. I was forced to join at only 6 years old, Poppy. I didn't ask for this life. It was unfairly given to me and I try the best I can to stay outta the way. I'm so sorry ya found out that way, but Melissa only told ya that because I told her I wasn't interested in her. Told her I was only interested in you. Her reasoning was to scare ya away from me. I'm not saying that ya shouldn't be scared rubbing shoulders with someone like me, but Poppy ya have to believe me when I say I would lay down my very life to keep ya safe and see that beautiful smile on ya face. Please...I'm begging ya, don't be afraid of me. Ya have absolutely no reason to be." I reached for her face and stroked her cheek gently with the back of my index finger. She leaned into my touch and closed her eyes. "I understand her reasoning for telling me was malicious, but Tora, you are part of a dangerous organization. It could put me in great danger being around you." I dropped my hand and reached inside of my pocket for another smoke. Fuck. Here it comes. Another loss. Tora can't have anythin' he wants. I'm just a dog that follows orders. My shock quickly turned into anger as the vein on my forehead popped out menacingly. Fuck it. If she was going to be like all the others, fuck her, too. I narrowed my eyes at her as I lit the cigarette hanging from my lip and blew smoke casually in the opposite direction. She watched me closely before deciding better of just standing in the lot with a clan member. Without another word, she walked away and got in her truck. I feared what little of my heart was left had gone with her. Another night of deafeningly loud Rock, high adrenaline and blood were in my immediate future. 

To be continued....


	4. Call Me But Love....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the knowledge that Poppy has about Tora, will she be able to stay away from the Tiger of Ares Street, or will she be drawn back in again? If only she would call Tora her lover, he may be baptized again anew....

Poppy~

Its not like its much of a loss, right? I mean, he's an atomic jerk half the time and in the Mafia no less! Then why...why do I feel so hurt about what the Screaming Toad said and how he responded when I told him? She flagged me down all coy and sly with that evil ass grin knowing exactly what she was about to do. "What do you want?", I said to her. She kept the devilish smile when she replied, "Just a woman-to-woman chat." I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips, prepared to punch her in the eye socket if need be. "Is this about Tora? Because me and that oversized lizard lover are NOT together!", I told her truthfully. I wasn't going to let her know that the ice around my heart was starting to melt for the very guy I couldn't stand just days ago. Even then the thought of his soft lips on mine...and the heat radiating off of his body made me shiver. I wasn't giving any of that away to this bitch, though. 

Melissa's smile finally left, and a more serious look took over her face. She said just above a whisper, "Good. But.....I just thought that you should know that he isn't who you think he is." I rose my eyebrows damn near to my hairline and replied, "You mean he isn't a tall strapper [jerk off] who has a terrible attitude and as much compassion as a rock?" She swallowed and rolled her eyes in frustration, fearful her 'plan' wasn't working. "He's in the Mafia! He's a killer, Poppy. An enforcer for the Balthuman clan." I kept a poker face and stared into her eyes. Lately, he had been so kind to me. All that tough guy act from before made sense with this new revelation. I shrugged. "I already knew he was no good. Besides, you knew all this and STILL chose to hang around him like a love sick Poodle. Can't say much about your character that hasn't already been said about a sewer rat. Anyway, thanks for the heads up, though so not needed.", I said and turned to walk away, leaving her where she stood in shock. 

After school when I saw him waiting by his car, I did my best to avert his gaze and concentrate on getting to my truck. I saw him straighten up with a smile when I headed in his direction. When I passed him, he looked confused...and hurt? He grabbed hold of my arm and put on that gorgeous smile that always disarmed me. But not this time. He was dangerous. He killed people. For the first time....I was afraid of him. He was so big. So intimidating. I wanted to cry, but I had my big girl undies on. "Pop? Is everything ok?", he asked looking at me full of concern. I couldn't answer right away, swallowing down my tears. "Pop? Answer me, Sweetheart. Did something happen? Someone bother ya?", he tried to probe me again, seemingly looking around for the imaginary culprit who had harmed me. Finding my voice I said, "Tora, its you." Shocked at my answer, he released my arm and leaned back against his car as if I'd struck him. "Me?", he questioned in wonder more to himself than me. "You're in the Mafia, Tora. You...you hurt people! Its dangerous to be around you. I need to go." The tears were starting to form at the bottom of my lids as I walked away. My lip trembled uncontrollably. I bit it in an attempt to stay calm. "Sweetheart...please. What are ya talkin' about?" he called to me. I turned back around and looked up at him with my hands on my hips and my bottom lip still sucked in. The look in his face was enough to make me cry right then and there. He looked in pain. Physical and mental pain. "Melissa. You know that toad you kept around, well she told me you belonged to a clan, and that you killed people." 

I could still hear his words resounding in my head as he tried desperately to salvage our budding relationship. "Poppy... ya have to believe me when I say I would lay down my very life to keep ya safe and see that beautiful smile on ya face...... Please...I'm begging ya, don't be afraid of me. Ya have absolutely no reason to be." Really? NO reason to be afraid of someone who had literal blood on their hands? I kissed him. Twice! And enjoyed every minute. Even if it was for a play. I let my guard down and let him call me and text me. I let him close to me. I allowed him to get under my skin. And now its blown to tiny bits by that Melissa Toad.....but can I really blame her for letting the cat out of the bag? Even if her reasons were to put a wrench in our relationship? If you could call 2 days of back and forth a relationship. On second thought, maybe I should even thank her! Would he have been honest and told me if she didn't? What would have happened if I gave him a chance like he had asked and only found out once my life was in actual danger what he did outside of school? No. This was unacceptable! I have dreams! I want to go to college and have a family of my own one day. I don't want my cancer striken father to have to identify my body at the morgue because I got tangled up with some gang member. 

Ugh. All of these mixed emotions are running through my head like a sprinter at a track meet. He looked totally crushed when I walked away. Devastated. I think his reaction is what is giving me conflicting emotions. I...I almost....liked him. The jerk that called me too nerdy to be at a party with alcohol. The asshole who always smirked at me or made shitty jokes just to piss me off. And the...the gentleman who opened doors for me. That text me to see if I made it home safe. The handsome fool who asked me to give him a chance. To.. to see past what everyone else saw in him. And I walked away. Just like everyone else he was probably used to. I cried and walked away. No, ran away! I swear when I get home I'm going to eat the biggest gotdamn pile of ice cream and watch every fucking episode of Lucifer from the beginning until I pass out. 

********************

Into my 2nd season of Lucifer on Netflix, Granny came to sit next to me on the couch. She knew something was wrong since I always turned myself into a cocoon with blankets and at ice cream out of the carton. My eyes were red and I'm sure I looked absolutely miserable. "Whats wrong, Love?", she asked softly as she brushed her fingers through my hair. I looked up at her and paused the show. "Granny, I need some serious non-biased advice." Granny smiled that knowing smile. "Its a boy, isn't it? What do you need to know?" I nodded in confirmation and began telling her about Tora. That he was my Romeo in the school play, and a bad boy reputation. Except it wasn't just a reputation. It was all real. He was forced into the clan life and was very dangerous. I told her how much it hurt him that I walked away just like everyone else did and how he begged me to give him a chance. That he would never hurt me. That I had nothing to fear from him. She looked at me with indecision. 

For once, Granny was stumped. At least I thought she was. Tears shimmered in her grey eyes as she lifted my chin to look directly into them. "I know of what you speak. You see...long ago, about forty years to be exact, your paternal grandfather, Katoro, was in a clan." My eyes widened as she spoke. I never knew much about my grandfather. He was dead long before I was born and his pictures were scarce. "I met him outside of a motorcycle shop when I was 16. He was leaning against his bike with a cigarette hanging from his lip. He was the opitomy of danger. He didn't need it tattooed on his forehead for me to know it. Yet when he spoke to me, it was with the utmost respect and sincerity. He was so incredibly handsome and I loved that man until he was no more. Even now." My grandmother wore a locket at all times around her neck, yet never showed any of us what was inside. When she opened it for me, I saw her youthful face happily smiling next to my grandfather. He was indeed handsome and strapping, just like....Tora. He had his arm around her shoulder and his head rested on hers. They looked so happy. I teared up at the sight of them. Hope surged in my heart once again. 

"So...you see, I don't want to tell you that there is no danger dating a young man in the clan. But I will tell you that just because he is apart of that lifestyle, doesn't mean that he himself is without a heart. Your grandpa had a heart of gold. Wouldn't hesitate to protect me and our children. All the way until he took his last breath." I was afraid to ask just how he died, so I kept that burning question to myself. She would have told me if she wanted me to know. I hugged her tightly and thanked her for being so open with me. We both laughed through our tears as she recanted funny stories about herself and my grandpa when they were younger together. It made my heart swell with pride knowing how much he loved my dad and my aunt. They were his world. And I knew he would have loved me, too. I would never shun him away just because of his background. And he found a way to make it work for his family. For the ones he loved. Maybe Tora could, too. If only he was given a chance.....

******************

Tora~ 

I knew it. I fuckin' knew that she would up and run like everyone else did when they found out about just what a real mean son of a bitch I really am. I don't know why I thought she would be any different. It still hurt, though. Hurt to the pit of my stomach. I went from feelin' on top of the world to bottom of the dumpster in minutes. I already missed her reckless mouth in the mornin's. The middle finger she gave me when I smirked at her or rolled my eyes in her direction. Now, now she probably wouldn't even lift a fucking finger in my direction. I went from annoyin' jerk to flat out bad fuckin' news in her eyes. She looked afraid of me. She looked like she couldn't get away any faster. And it FUCKIN HURT! I slammed my fist down on the hood of my car and made a gotdamned dent. Shit! 

Right as I was hoppin' in the car, I noticed Melissa standin' off to the side of the school building with some jock named Andrew, twirling her hair in her hands like she did in my fuckin' face twenty times a day. Guess now that she ratted me out, she found a new toy to fuck over. Cunt. I checked my phone and saw a message from Vincent. Short and to the fuckin' point. "Collection. Past due. You know what is needed, son." Next text was an address to a restaurant I frequented. Shame. Maybe I could get a free plate after I wrecked the damn place. I rev'd up my cars engine and did a quick loop around to the front of the school. There were still puddles of water from when it had rained overnight. I drove over a puddle right next to Melissa and Andrew as they stood on the curb and coated them in dirty fuckin' brown rain water. They both screamed as I rolled down the window with Nirvana blasting and a nice middle finger for them both. Poppy was right, the bitch really was a screaming toad. 

********************

When I got done with poor old Benny, I crashed at my apartment. I turned on the knob to my stereo and blasted Marilyn Manson before throwing myself on the fuckin' floor next to the couch. My shoulder screamed in pain, but I ignored it. Fuck pain. I rolled onto my back and laid there on the floor with my body spread out like children do when they make those fuckin' snow angels. S'ept I was covered in blood, not snow. I had broken the fuckers nose. He was so old the blood just wouldn't stop coming. I felt sorry for the old fart, but I had a reputation to uphold. He wouldn't be scared of me next time if I helped clean the fuckin' mess and took him to the doctor. The fact still remains that I I'm tired of blood. The smell, the feel, even the taste when it accidently splashes onto my face. 

Just when my breathing finally started to regulate, she popped into my head. Fuckin' Poppylan Wilkes. Ya know, what did I see in her anyway? She was short as hell and seemed to hate my fuckin' guts for the longest. Cold stares and middle fingers...ah..and the good old names she called me. The infamous Toad Licker. Forget Tiger. Then it clicked. I liked her so much because she is the first girl who ever had the balls to stand up to me. She looked me in my eyes and called me on my bullshit. She summed me up at that party a while ago, and I've never been the same since. I always wanted to get under her skin. Just like a game. It was the only way she would interact with me. If I pissed her off enough, she would react in the funniest way and it literally made my day. I looked forward to our back and forth. She didn't take any shit. Not from my big intimidating ass and not from anyone else, either. It made me smile to myself on numerous occasions, thinkin' back to how we teased each other. And then the play.....I just had to be her Romeo. I knew it would make her squirm when she found out! HA! I couldn't help myself. Mrs. Hashemi was putty in my hands at the audition. 

Then she walked away. She up and walked away when she found out about the real me. I can't say I blame her, and the last thing I want is for her to get hurt because of my dumbass. But it doesn't make it hurt any less. She looked afraid of me. I can't get those big brown eyes misted with tears out of my head. Her lips were trembling. The lips that only hours earlier I covered with my own. Those lips....lips made for dreams. She was beautiful. Undeniably so. I would be her Romeo in real life if she allowed me to. As things look, I'd be surprised if she didn't park on the other side of the school and drop out from the play. It would be like taking a knife that was already embedded in my heart and twisting it. I would have to find out tomorrow just how far I had pushed the girl of my dreams away. 

I got up from the floor after my little self pity party and got in the shower. I turned on the faucet and let the water get to a steaming hot. The heat whipped my back when I jumped in like a lash, and I propelled forward slightly at the touch. It only took a few seconds for me to get used to the heat and I stood still as the red liquid spiraled down my body and into the drain. I closed my eyes and let the water run down my face and hair. The water covered my nose and had me sputtering out of my mouth for air. "Poppy...I won't give up on ya, yet. I'll keep trying to make ya see that I'm different. I'm not my job description. I'm a man. A man that wants ya. A man that can love ya if ya let me." I said all this aloud to myself, knowin' I would be too nervous to say it to her face. Action. I was all about action more so than words. 

When I got out of the shower, I dried and went straight for my phone. Lookin' at the time, it was just past 11 pm. With my towel still around my waist, I tapped on the message icon and...no fuckin' way. POPPY?? My heart is fuckin' literally poundin' in my chest right now. My brain is tryin' to figure out what the hell my body needs to do. Should I read it? Wait til tomorrow? What if its just more rejection? I can't take that right now. But...what if it's not? What if she has questions or just wants to talk. Fuck. Alright. I'm actin' like a fuckin' five year old. I opened the message thread and she said: 

"Hey, Tora. Um.. I know its late, but I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I left today. You looked pretty upset. Are you ok?"

She wanted to know if I was...OK? She was the one that left in tears yet she wanted to make sure I was good? This fuckin' girl....

"Yeah. I'm good. Sorry bout all the shit Melissa told ya. Wish I had the chance to explain things myself. But since its out there, I still want ya to know I would never do anythin to hurt ya. I swear it."

I pushed send, but couldn't help feelin' like what I said was too cheesy. I'm not used to using 'nice' words. 

"I wish you would have been able to explain things properly, myself. But you're right, it's out there. I wanted you to know that I don't think you are a bad guy. Well at least when you aren't being an oversized jerk, that is." 

Pfft. She's back, and fiesty as ever I see. 

"Well thanks, I guess, Sweetheart. That mean I can still be ya Romeo tomorrow?" 

"Yes, you can still be my Romeo."

I smirked. "Just so ya know, I gave Melissa a thorough cleanin' before I left school today. Fits right into ya 'oversized jerk' category." 

"Omg, Tora! What did you do???" 

I laughed aloud at that, imagining how her face would be lit up animatedly just like when she gets excited at school. 

"Only did a donut right in some dirty ass rain water, and sloshed it right over her fuckin' head. And.......I flipped her the bird. That last detail a little somethin' I picked up from your fiesty ass." 

"Tora! Hahahaha! Damnit, if I ONLY waited a few more minutes! I would have loved to catch that! You rogue 😈..."

Rogue, huh? Nows my chance. I've got to get her to understand that I want to be with her. That if I could denounce who I was, I would do it in a heart beat if it meant a chance with her. 

I looked in my manuscript for the right reply, flipping through the pages until I landed on Act II Scene I... Found it.

"Call me but love....and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Tora again..." 

Plays. I've never in my fuckin' life used words from a play to talk to a girl. But this wasn't any old girl, either. My heart stopped in the agonizing moments it took for her to reply. It seemed like an eternity. I held my breath until I turned blue, and blew it out frantically, coughing and gasping. Still no reply yet. Fuck. Did I lay it on too thick? I didn't want to pressure her. I just wanted to let her know where I stood. How I felt. Then I heard that familiar ping and damn near slipped and fell on the wood floor. Gathering myself back up, I tapped on the message icon and read: 

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy- thou art thyself though! ..Whats in a name! that which we call a rose by any other name would still smell as sweet....Tora, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee, take all myself." 

Fuckin' hell. I had to hear her voice. I called her. She answered on the second ring. 

"Tora?" 

"Yeah. I just wanted to hear ya voice, is all. I missed it. Sorry if I'm buggin' or somethin'-"

I could hear her hum, as if she was smiling happily to herself. It made me smile, too. Like a grinnin' jackass. 

"Its no bother, I was just watching TV. I like the sound of your voice, too. When you're being sweet.." 

Sweet, huh? I can be real sweet for her. 

"So, about that passage ya sent me from the play.....

"Yes?", she encouraged me to continue. 

"Does that mean what I think it does? That ya willin' to give me a chance?" 

She paused for a second as she thought, I assumed. 

"I think it does. Thats if....you are ready to relinquish the title of Toad Licker." 

"Oh, yeah, Sweetheart. You can have that fuckin' title back. I'm done with it." 

We both chuckled over the phone. Talkin' to her was like fuckin' magic. It could heal wounds. It could stop time. It could take all of the hell I experienced on a near daily basis and give me a small piece of heaven. 

"Alright then, Sweetheart. I don't want to mess around with ya beauty rest and what not. Just wanted to hear ya voice before I went to bed. I can't wait to see ya tomorrow..." 

"I can't wait to see you, either, Tora." 

"Goodnight, Sweetheart" 

"Goodnight, Tora" 

It was then that I knew, for her, I would eventually find a way to leave this shit behind. Become a man worth being proud of. A man that she could be proud of. Tiger of Ares Street no more.... I would shed the name and be something anew. Anyways, I'm only 18. I hope like hell that I have plenty of air in my lungs left to get through this last year of school and get my shit together. It would be so much easier with her by my side. 

To be continued....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS MY BIRTHDAY, YALL! 10/22!! I hope everyone is staying healthy and safe during this time!


	5. Two Hearts Are One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy put a name to their new relationship and get ready for the next intimate scene of the play....

Chapter 5: Two Hearts are One

Poppy~

Waking up this morning I felt like smiling for no apparent reason. But then again.... there was one person that I had thought about all night. Even in my freaking dreams. Tora. Now... my boyfriend. If anyone would have asked me juuuuuuuuust a week ago if I would EVER date that obnoxious punk, I would have probably slapped the fake ass hair dye out of their heads. But, now that I am getting to know who he is, I just can't help but want to know MORE. There is always the fact that he is fine AS FUCK, too. The man is tall as a tree and please believe he has a trunk down there in his pants I wouldn't mind climbing on top of. Just saying. From now on, I'll get to hold his hand, wait for him after and before school, meet him during class, you know, all the cutesie couple shit that I used to do with Julri. Julri's punk ass is probably going to piss himself when he finds out that I upgraded. Because who the hell wouldn't think the teen heartthrob with the deep ass twinkling dimples and golden eyes isn't an upgrade, am I right? And who needs the damn Town Crier in the play when I can walk away with Romeo himself instead? 

Ready to get my ass up I flicked the crust out of my eyes and pushed my tangled hair out of my face looking for my phone. It was always on the nightstand, guess I was hella tired because it was underneath the covers with me. Upon opening the screen, I saw a message from the devil himself:

'Mornin' Sweetheart! Wanted to know if I could pick ya up today and give ya a ride to school? Hit me back ASAP and I'll be on my way. T~' 

I couldn't help but to grin like an idiot at his text. It was just sent about 5 minutes ago. I replied quickly:

'Alright. I can give the bucket a rest today. I'm getting ready now. Call or text me when you are outside ;) P~ ' 

Fast as lightning he replied: 'Sure thing, Babe. See ya in a little.' 

Babe. He called me flipping Babe! "Oh. My. God.", I said to myself aloud as I held the phone to my chest and spun around in a circle, tripping over my fan's cord and falling flat on my ass with a loud THUMP. "Shit, my knee cap! I think I bust a cap!" I giggled to myself at that as I heard my Dad outside of the room asking if I was ok and then laughing himself at my outburst. "I'm alright!", I called out to him. Bust a cap. Well, it sure as fuck feels like it. Getting back up, I made my way to the closet to grab the outfit of the day and to the bathroom to take a quick shower like we learned in the 5th grade during camp. The good old fashioned '2 Minute Shower'. Splashing, scrubbing, and splashing again, I hopped out of the shower and onto the soft rug. I rubbed myself dry and wrapped my hair up in the towel to keep it from dripping all over me. Today I would wear my v-neck shirt and amber pendant, a pair of tight fitting jeans that lifted my ass into a firm bubble, and a pair of sneakers. All dressed, I blow dried my hair and passed the straightening iron over it a few times to give it a long sleek look. I curled my bangs and feathered them to the right side of my face for an added touch. It always made me feel older and more mature with this look. Now for the makeup. I put on mascara that had my lashes touching the skin below my brows, and then rubbed a hint of colored lip balm over my lips and called it a day. Natural beauty was definitely my thing. 

Before I knew it, Tora was outside of my place. I had been looking out of my blinds toward the street to spot him before my folks did. Not that I'm embarrassed by him, I knew my Granny was a spitfire who delighted in torturing poor unsuspecting souls. Just like clockwork my Granny was already up watering the plants when he pulled into the driveway. She waved at him as I flew past her planting a quick kiss on her cheek so that she had no time to ask questions. There would be plenty of time for that later. I jogged over to the passenger side of his car as he looked up from his phone with a smile. "Was just about to text ya, Sweetheart. Ya look fuckin' gorgeous today", he commented. I've seen this boy many times... but never in an intimate situation like now. I mean... we only kissed for the play. We never did so on our own terms. This was all going to be brand new to me. And it made my stomach knot up and my nerves flair. Fuck. 'Don't let him see you sweat, Pops. You are a badass beautiful boss bitch and he is lucky to be with YOU. You get in that car and show him what's what!', I pep talked myself. Sliding in beside him, I replied smoothly, "And you look handsome, as always, Tora." I smacked my backpack down on the floor and buckled myself in. He smirked at me and started up the car. "As always?", he teased. "Sure thing, Tora. Unless there's a time you look like utter shit that I don't know about?", I teased in return. Tora rolled his eyes and drove off toward the school. "Little shit", he muttered under his breath, yet maintained that smug little smile he had. 

"So, what are your plans after school? Are you going to do your...work?", I asked him trying not to pry too much into his after school activities. 

Not moving his eyes from the road in front of him he replied, "Nah. Today I'm free. Boss has me doin' some shit later on in the week for a few days. Ya got some plans for us or somethin'?" 

"Not really. Just thought you might want to spend some time alone with your girlfriend. Isn't that what people do when they are together? Spend time alone? I mean, Melissa and the Toads are a great audience, but I'm sure being somewhere she and the others aren't would be real nice." 

Tora chuckled. And is that.... a blush I see? "Still with the toad thing, huh? Y-yeah. I guess we can do somethin' together. Ya got anythin' in mind ya wanna do? I'm shit at this relationship stuff. Y-you're my first girlfriend." He said that last part barely above a whisper. First girlfriend? No flipping way. As much as the girls chased him at school and everywhere else on the planet? Narrowing my eyes at him to find any deceit in his words I noticed his hands shake nervously as he turned into the school parking lot, cheeks still flushed red. Once he parked I placed a hand on top of his. "Come on now, Romeo. Don't go getting all nervous on me. I admit that I was a little nervous, too, but there's nothing to be nervous about, really. I like you, you like me. We're hot. We are together. And we get to have alone time like two young and maturing adults. Sounds like a hell of a good time to me! I'm excited to be with my boyfriend tonight. And I don't care what we do, Tora. As long as I am with you. What about you?" 

Tora turned off the car and lifted the hand that was on top of his and kissed it. Turning to me, he wrapped a hand around the back of my head and yanked me in for a deep and passionate kiss. Holy Mother #&$^!*! I felt like I was going to internally explode from the screaming going on inside of my head. This was... nothing like the chaste kisses we had during play practice. This was.... stars. No! Shooting stars! Fireworks! Electricity! THUNDER! I felt like I was floating when his lips moved over mine. So soft and so inviting. I unbuckled myself and moved closer so that my chest was only inches away from his and wrapped my arms around his neck as we explored each other's mouths. He tasted like fresh peppermint. Must have come prepared. My man! When we released, he gave me a soft peck on the forehead and we both looked up to catch a blonde with her arms crossed standing directly in front of his car, glaring at us both through the windshield. "Fuck", Tora said rubbing the back of his head. "Still with the toad shit, you say, huh? Well as long as Melissa is being a toad, I'll always refer to her as one. Let me handle this one, Babe. Why don't you just relax and I'll get out first." Tora chuckled and rested his arms behind his head and laid back for the show. 

I took a gulp of air and blew it out. In my mind I invisioned myself with a handful of her hair in my fist held high waving in the morning breeze like a flag as I rested a foot on her back yelling a primal war cry at the top of my lungs with red and black war paint streaked on my face. No. That wouldn't do. I would try to be civilized with the... young lady glaring daggers outside of my boyfriends car. I grabbed my backpack and opened the car door. As soon as I closed it she was in front of me pointing a finger inches away from my face. "What do you think you're doing with him?", she screeched. "With my boyfriend? Getting a ride to school. Is there a problem, Melissa?" I did it. I said her name rather than an insult. Look at me growing! I pat myself on the back mentally. Her eyes widened. "B-boyfriend? When... did... why? I thought you HATED him?", she said in utter shock if her bug eyes were any indicator. "Hate is a strong word, Melissa. Yes, he annoyed me at first, but we got to know each other and found we have a lot more in common than we originally thought. Sorry if you aren't pleased, but we are together now. So you'll have to stop stalking his car. Notice how he's waiting to get out?", we both turned to look at Tora who had his hands in the air in mock surrender. Turning back to her with a smile I contunued, "He's waiting for you to leave." She grunted before stamping her long ass boats she calls shoes and grumbled under her breath as she walked away, "Bet it doesn't last long." SHIT. SHIT. SHIT. And I was JUST doing so great. "I'm sure we'll last a lot longer than the faded and torn shirt you have on right now. So no worries, dear." She disappeared faster than ice dissolving in hot water. 

Tora came out of the car to join me and as soon as I saw his smile I couldn't help but laugh. "B...Bahahaha!!!!" He came over and wrapped his arms around me, pushing me back against the car. "All settled, Sweetheart?" Pulling him down by the bill of his baseball cap and planting a kiss on his cheek, I replied, "All settled, baby. Ready to head in?" He nodded with a kiss on my lips and we went into the hall arm and arm like two lovebirds. Everyone we passed gave us side long glances. They whispered behind their hands and and pointed as if we didn't have two eyes and two ears. "These bobbleheads have nothing better to do, do they, babe?", I asked him pulling on his shirt so he would lean down. "Nah, babe. If they're talking 'bout us, means we're doin' somethin' right." He kissed my forehead and a few of the groupies near his locker scowled. Ha Ha, bitches! He's all mine! I waved at them happily as we turned the corner to Mrs. Hashemi's class. 

"Ah! My star students! She beamed at us as we entered the room. The rest of the class blinked ar how comfortable we were with each other. 'Get used to it, bastards." "Yep! We're here! What scenes are we practicing today?", I asked excitedly. Mrs. Hashemi smiled and clapped her hands together. "The wedding and honeymoon scene!" Tora smirked and looked down at my stunned face. Trying to fix my expression quickly, I nodded. "Sounds like a plan!", I said trying to sound excited. Tora lowered his head to my ear and said, "Looks like we'll be in bed together a lot sooner than either of us thought", with a shit eating grin. I smacked his arm playfully. "You wish, freak", I returned with a wink. Looks like today is going to be a very interesting day. 

To Be Continued.....

Next Chapter Preview: Tora and Poppy go over their romantic scenes and enjoy a short date night. Later Vincent has a sinister job for Tora.


	6. All the World's A Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy practice their important love scenes and share an intimate date night before Tora gets a sinister mission from Vincent. #Moodkiller

Chapter 6: All the World's A Stage 

Tora POV~

"Your love says like an honest gentleman, and a courteous, and a kind, and a handsome, and, I warrant, a virtuous,- pray tell where is your mother?", Danae read as she looked around the room comically with one hand on her hip and the other shieldin' her brows in search. Pfft. Poppy screwed up her face in annoyance and replied, "Where is my mother! Why, she is within, where should she be? How oddly thou replies! 'Your love says, like an honest gentleman- where is your mother?", she said the last part in a mockin' tone, her large chocolate eyes wide and sparklin' with mischief behind them. In this particular element, watchin' her grow animated then fiesty and elated all over again, I've never seen her more beautiful. I understood more about her the more I observed her performance. One thing I know for fuckin' certain was that Poppy was passionate about whatever the fuck she did. I would be too, if I wasn't out runnin' the streets and doin' unmentionable shit for Vince. I'm not passionate about anythin' that concerns violence, blood and death. I fuckin' hate it. Doin' this play was the only thing I could be passionate about and share my time with her at the same time without bein' under Vincent's microscope. 

Poppy gave her best and made everyone around her snap into shape to mimic her level of professionalism and perfection. My sexy, courageous, and intelligent girl is fuckin' perfection. 

"Earth to Tora?!", I heard a voice from behind me say. I spun around to find Mrs. Hashemi with a smirk plastered in her face and both hands planted on her hips. "I've been calling your name for the last two minutes." Straightening up to my full height I told her, "Sorry, Mrs. H. Got a little sidetracked." I glanced over at Poppy just in time to see her blush. Red was definitely my new favorite color. The color of her cheeks. Poppy red. What the hell am I turnin' into. A fuckin' sap, that's what. "Well, it's your turn to get up there and be a husband. Start from the top, Gyu! Scene 5!" Gyu looked fuckin' hilarious in his fat man suit, fake mustache and bald head. The skull cap looked so real. He even had a synthetic hook in the back of his head for fucks sake! He raised an eyebrow as I chuckled. "Whats so funny, Big Bro?", he asked just loud enough for me to catch. In the streets, the Tiger wasn't known for laughin'. "Ya fuckin' costume, Ronzo. Bald is not it for you, bro." Gyu looked in the full length mirror and pat his stomach while turnin' his head left to right. "I don't know, Big Bro. I think I look pretty good with more meat on my bones. I heard the chicks dig big dudes with crystal ball heads now-a-days." Pfft. I thought about my own physique. Buff and large at 18. Reminded myself of Larry the Lobster from SpongeBob, just not as dense. 

"Keep believing it, Gyu and ya gonna be beatin' ya meat in ya moms basement for a lot longer than ya think." His eyes narrowed into slits and he flicked me off as Mrs. Hashemi shouted, "Alright! Enough clowning around. Lines, please!" 

I swallowed hard as I took a quick peak down at the other students in their seats watching the practice performance. I made a quick inventory of what I wore myself. Leather cuffs on my wrist, a simple tan linen shirt and matching pants with a brown leather belt. My chest was slightly exposed at the V in the neckline. My arms showed off the bright colors of my fresh tattoos. My hair was a fuckin' disaster this mornin' so I scooped it into a messy bun on the top of my head to keep the shit outta my eyes as I read. I felt exposed as shit in these skimpy ass clothes, but no one was complainin'. I could feel my junk restin' against my thigh as I moved forward to stand close to Gyu so we could start the performance. Grey sweatpants were nothin' compared to thin linen ones. I could see the thirst in the crowd from miles away. 'Focus, ya big dumb fuck. Focus.' 

Gyu cleared his throat signaling that we would begin.

"So smile the heavens upon this holy act, that after- hours with sorrow chide us not!" - Gyu read. 

Smiling my biggest smile I followed up with:

"Amen, amen! But come what sorrow can, it cannot countervail the exchange of joy that one short minute gives me in her sight." 

Hearin' the shufflin' of a dress on the stage floor, I glanced to my right and caught an eyeful of my gorgeous girlfriend. Poppy had re-entered the stage clad in a white flowin' dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. Her breasts were two large mounds peakin' from the top of the lowcut v-neck dress. She wore a silver necklace and pendant of amber that shone between her breasts, drawin' ya eyes to them. She had on silver sandals and a flower crown on her head atop her loose chestnut waves that spilled over her shoulders. She looked like a gotdamned goddess. Fuckin' gorgeous. She smiled prettily up at me as she came to stand by my side. Addressin' Gyu first she said, " Good even to my ghostly confessor." Her voice was soft and sweet as if she were singin' every word. Gyu watched me with interest as his lips curved I to a small knowin' smile. 

"Romeo shall thank thee, daughter, for us both." -Gyu read. 

Regardin' him one last time before the ceremony she said, "As much to him, else is thanks too much." Gyu nodded and ushered us away to the podium. 

Poppy took my hands in hers and stood facin' me, smilin' upward. Her eyes burned passionately into mine. I didn't miss how her eyes flicked over my body quickly and a faint color rose on her cheeks. 'It's the linen,' I told myself. Pfft. 'Calm down, Sweetheart. There's plenty of time for us to get intimate for real.' 

As it was time for my lines, I spoke to her these words as if they came from my own heart rather than the sheet of paper I had grasped tightly in one of the hands that held hers. "Ah, Juliet, if the measure of joy be heapt like mine, and that thy skill be more to blazen it, then sweeten with thy breath this neighbour air, and let rich music's tongue unfold the imagined happiness that both receive in either by this dear encounter." 

Poppy recited her lines while starin' directly into my eyes. I felt my chest tighten as she read, "But my true love is grown to such excess, I cannot sum up sum of half my wealth." 

Claspin' her hands in mine as Gyu read and we repeated our vows, we continued to lock eyes. Then, Gyu said the words that I had been fuckin' waitin' on since last night, "You may now kiss the bride." 

Takin' her into my arms, there was no stage and no audience or pryin' eyes below. There was only us. Together. Poppy was illuminated in a heavenly glow as her eyes closed in anticipation for our lips to touch. Leanin' down I kissed her lips softly at first. Small pecks, savorin' the feel of her plump lips against mine. I felt my dick threaten to give how I was feelin' away to the crowd. 'Not now ya fuck', I tried to warn it telepathically.

Then it happened. My wild and fiesty girl grabbed the back of my neck and opened her mouth, allowin' me the access that I so fuckin' craved. Her strawberry lip balm tasted delicious. Her tongue flicked across my bottom lip as I playfully nibbled on hers. 

"Ahem!", Mrs. Hashemi called from down below. Poppy and I released instantly as we realized the spectacle we put on before the class. "Is this Toreo and Poppyette? You two seem to be very into that particular scene", she said chuckling. I heard a few gigggles from the audience as I crossed my arms over my chest and feigned indifference. "S'called actin', Mrs. Hashemi. Just tryin' to make it as realistic as we can." Mrs. Hashemi tsked and wagged a finger at us. Poppy squeezed my arm and rest her head against it. "You did great, Tiger", she whispered. I put an arm over her shoulder and led her down to join the rest of the students as Mrs. Hashemi babbled on about young love to no one in particular. Poppy disappeared a few minutes later when costume change was called for the next act. Gyu brought out a short hairy cap that was to be a wig for me to have shorter cropped hair to match Romeo's. "The fuck us that shit?", I asked him seriously. "Its ya wig, Big Bro. Try it on. If I can wear this bald ass skull cap, you can wear a hairy one." Shovin' it in my hands and walkin' away before I could refuse, Gyu went back behind the stage curtains. Walkin' to the mirror on the wall I turned it around and figured it was a bowl cut. There was no beginning or end. I slapped it on my head and tugged it down. What. The. Fuck. I looked like a gotdamned moron. The hair sat on my head like a hat and came down to my ears cupping the top of my head only. I looked like a buff and menacin' Beatles member. The one who doesn't fuckin' sing. I heard laughter behind me as I spun around. "Hahaha ha! Look at the wig!", Danae and Maribelle sang as they had tears in their eyes. "Lookin' good, Toreo!", another shouted. I snatched it off and threw it across the room shootin' glares at anyone else who dared to laugh. 

There was no honeymoon scene in Shakespeare's actual play, but there was in the 1960s rendition that Mrs. Hashemi forced us all to watch. Shows how immature the boys in class where when Olivia Osuna, the actress for Juliet had her tits on full display. When Mrs. Hashemi tried to forward the naked scene, Dominic yelled, "I WANNA SEE THOSE TITTIES!" Pfft. Regardless, Mrs. Hashemi decided to add it in and use it for dramatic effect. Not the naked part, of course. It was to show the true and raw love between the two. Poppy wouldn't be naked....but she would have on a nightgown. 'I'm such a fuckin' horndog.' After break, we would be together and vowin' to love each other for all eternity. 'How can a hormonal fucker like me help the thoughts that make my dick hard?' This was going to be difficult. 

Feelin' a small hand on my back I turned to find Poppy now changed into her lavendar nightgown standin' next to me. Her arms were bare as the gown was sleeveless and the round neck was cut high and covered her cleavage completely. "How do you like doing the play, Tora? Is it what you expected?" We both turned to see Damien and Brian fighting over the wig I had just discarded, Brian winnin' the battle and runnin' around with it on his head lopsided. Turnin' my attention back to the now gigglin' Poppy, I replied with a smirk, "Not really. Was expectin' to knock the fiesty ass girl who hated my guts down a few pegs, not makeout with my actual girl on stage. Worked out great for me in the end. I must admit that I enjoy seein' ya blush and get all flustered, too." I whispered the last bit in her ear. "You know, Tora, I enjoy seeing you get all hot and bothered, too. I noticed the way you were watching me earlier as I went over lines with Danae. Couldn't take those smoldering...amber...eyes off of me.", she purred seductively, dragging a few of the words for effect. I pulled her into my chest as I leaned against the wall. Whispering into her ear I said, "Ya damn right I couldn't keep my eyes off ya. 'Specially in that white fuckin' dress with ya tits poppin' out on all sides. Ya don't know what ya do to me, woman!" Poppy rested a hand on my chest and reached up on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss on my neck. "I know what I want to do with you, Tora." Her arms snaked around my waist, her breast pressed against my chest. Fuck. Does that mean she's ready to... ? 

"And what would that be exactly, Poppylan?" I raised my eyebrows in curiosity, waitin' for her reply. Her eyes met mine as she spoke again, "Maybe I can show you later in private", she she said. Shit if I didn't wanna throw her over my shoulder, sprint to the car, and drive like a bat outta hell to my apartment in order to learn just what she would show me. I hoped she would show me her naked spread pussy on my bed, liftin' her legs in the air for me so that I could fit between them. Dick. Is. A. Rock. Shit! 

"Time to get back on stage, you two!", Mrs. Hashemi shouted, snappin' us outta our own little world. The curtains opened and a makeshift bedroom now replaced the weddin' props. "Lets go to bed, Sweetheart", I damn neared groaned as she held my hand and squeezed. "Take me to bed, baby", she said as my eyes widened like fuckin' saucers." Fuckin' hell. Then like a grey cloud on this perfect day my gotdamn phone buzzed in my pocket off the chain. Whatever the fuck it was, it would have to wait. I had a wife to satisfy and I'd never dream of disappointin'. 

*******************

Poppy POV

"Where are we going, Tora? Do you want to get some food?", I asked as he began pulling out of the driveway. We had just got done dry humping each other in the back seat. Only thing stopping us was the non-stop vibrating of his phone. I had to brush my hair again and re-apply my lip balm. Looking up from his phone for the thousandth time since theater class was over he glanced at me and said in a monotone voice, "To my place if that's ok. We can get some takeout on the way there. Any preferences?" I tapped my chin in thought as he chuckled, bringing him only temporarily out of his dark mood. "How about....seafood! Crab. Yummies!!", I replied all excited. "Yummies, Pops? Ya fuckin' nerd. Sexy fuckin' nerd. Let's get ya to my apartment and fed. Then ya can finish showin' me what ya wanna do to me." I winked at him when he looked over to eye me again and shuffled through my bag. I pulled out a Snickers bar and took a big bite, filling my cheeks up until they puffed out. "Pfft. Ya look adorable with ya cheeks all full like that", Tora said with a smirk, showcasing those dimples that I could fall into. "Can it, you freak", I tossed back with a light smack on his leg. Holy shit. Looking down I couldn't help but notice his dick was at its full height in his pants. Thick and long. Nothing like Julri's still developing little peen that felt like a pinky finger was fucking me. This. THIS! This was going to fill me up to my limits! I almost wanted to laugh at the comparison, but then I would have to embarrassingly explain what I was laughing about. 

He got enough food to feed a small army. When we got to his apartment I noticed that his mood hadn't changed from the cloud of funk at all. This was my first time coming to his place, and he had already explained to me on the way there that he lived alone. "Tora, what about your parents?", I had asked him innocently. "Don't remember 'em. Was orphaned around 5.", he grumbled under his breath. I knew a new territory not to reach with him. He didn't like to be asked questions about his past or any shady business that I wasn't already made aware of by default through Melissa B. Toadstool. OOPS. I went back on my word to not call her that...but I didn't say it to her so I'm good. Anyway, I wanted this night to be a good one. But once his mood soured, it was hard to get him to come back from it. Pulling up into his designated parking spot I took a look at the building. It was about 5 floors and had a bunch of units from what I could see. It was a plain building with beige paint and not many windows. Looked kind of like a.... prison. There were high gates surrounding the building that he had to be buzzed into. His deep voice pulled me out of my thoughts as I looked around curiously. "Lets go. I'm on the 5th floor." The sound of his voice was gruffer than it had been all day, and I hoped that it wasn't because he was embarrassed about his place. We didn't have to come here. But he did want us to be alone, and my place was a HARD pass. I had a "No Hanky Panky" rule taped to the side of my door by my meddlesome Grandma for reminder. 

He grabbed the bags of food and we started the crusade up the stairs. He opened his door and looked around first before allowing me to follow him in. Weird. I stood awkwardly by the door waiting for him to offer me a seat or tell me where we would be eating our food. He made his way toward the long hall of his place and looked behind himself toward me ushering me to follow him. His place was fucking bare. There was no decoration, period. It was like a prison cell but larger. Affording him a little bit more room. Couch, TV, game system and a guitar leaning against a corner was all his living room afforded. Walking down the hall there was his bedroom on the left, bathroom on the right and at the end of the hall was a small kitchen with a table and two chairs, a mini fridge, sink and a stove with a small trash can on the side of it. He plopped the bag down, took out his phone and told me he would be right back after he took a call. He walked back out into the hall as I looked for plates to start to put our food portions onto. I could hear the sound of his voice rumbling loudly like thunder from the living room as he shouted at whoever was on the phone. I tried to block it out, but my hands wouldn't stop trembling. What the hell was going on? Maybe it was some idiot he was arguing with. 'Just focus on the task and try to be pleasant when he comes back.', I told myself. Then there was an ear splitting crash. "FUCK!", he shouted from the living room. 

I set down the food container and beelined for the living room. Upon entering I found his guitar split into a hundred pieces on the ground. He was sitting on the couch cradling his face in his hands. I walked up to him slowly and sat next to him. He didn't look at me, but spoke softly, "I'm sorry." Taking his hands away from his face, I saw the tears and the wounded look in his eyes. "Oh, baby, is everything ok? Do....do you need me to leave?" His eyes widened at that suggestion and he reached out and grabbed me in a bear hug. "No! No. Please... stay. I just have somewhere to go....for work later tonight." I nodded in understanding and rubbed his back gently as we held each other. I kissed his neck and could hear the low growl from his lips in pleasure. I kissed his lips and he tried to smile as he wiped at the tears that stained his beautiful face. I reached for his hand and forced him to stand up. "Lets go eat before the food gets cold, love." We walked together back to the kitchen table hands damn near molded together like clay. Letting go, I finished making both of our plates while he grabbed us a drink from the fridge. He must have been hungry because as soon as his ass plopped in his chair, he was shoveling food into his mouth. His eyes were still sad, and I could tell his mind was racing, but he was fighting to stay calm for me. I knew not to pry, at least not until he was more familiar and comfortable with me so I left the questions for another time. We had only started dating for what, 2 days? Things could progress as long as they needed to. 

We ate in silence only making small talk here and there as we took a break to sip our drinks. The food was delicious if only slightly cold from the going's on earlier. After we ate, I helped him clean the table and we went back to clean up his guitar mess. I held a trash bag up for him as he put all the pieces in. It seemed by the look in his eyes that the guitar was important to him and that he regretted breaking it. With every piece he handed up to me to place in the bag he frowned. I knew just the thing that would get him smiling again, though! I would surprise him tomorrow. My father had a guitar signed by Aerosmith's Steven Tyler and he gave it to me on my 16th birthday! It was a gorgeous guitar and I knew shit about playing it. My boyfriend would get more enjoyment out of it if I made him swear he would never do what he did to his own. 

Once the mess was cleaned he seemed to still be troubled. I took a seat on the couch and it smelled just like him. Cigarettes and cologne. "Come sit by me, babe. Lets watch a movie or something. Or... we could talk about what's bothering you? Maybe I can help." I was trying to play it safe. Not asking direct questions and leaving it up to him to decide. Tora snorted. "Like a little hamster could help me. I don't want to think about that shit before I have to, Poppy. Look, I wanted ya to stay over a bit longer, but I should take ya home. My phones blowin' up with the shit I gotta do later and I want to get it over with. I promise I'll make it up to ya." I felt like my heart had been squeezed remembering the times I had called him names or shrugged him off for being a big brute and asshole. I had no idea what kind of life he had. No idea how he struggled. No idea the lack of love he had in his life. No family. Maybe a handful of guys he actually didn't mind being around like Gyu and Quincey, Damien and Brian. It made me feel a bit guilty. He was like me in some ways. Trying to find his way in the world while bullshit kept calling. Literally. I wish I could answer his phone and scream at the son of a bitch on the other end to go straight to hell and leave my fucking boyfriend alone! Yet something told me my hamster balls of steel wouldn't be enough to deal with what would come after. 

Tora was actually so much more than what he allowed people to see. He had to act like this big crazy eyed asshole for his clan. And even in the street to keep the fear and respect he had earned present. With me, he was different. He relaxed around me in ways I never saw him relax with anyone else. He smiled and laughed and teased me mercilessly. I knew that I would do my best to show him that I supported him and understood how he felt even if he couldn't share the gruesome details. He was worth it.

On the ride home we didn't speak and he didn't spare so much as a glance at me. I could feel the tension in him rising the closer we got to my Grandmothers. When he parked outside, he immediately went for a cigarette and lit it, rolling down his window to blow out the smoke. I didn't know what the hell I should do. He wasn't talking to me. Wasn't saying goodbye. Wasn't looking at me. When I opened the door to leave, he grabbed hold of my wrist and tugged. I turned to see his eyes peering directly into mine with an emotion I couldn't read. This was only the beginning of our relationship and already I felt like shit. Helpless. Powerless. He was fighting some demons that I couldn't see. There was no protecting him. He didn't want to tell me what was happening and I felt like I wanted to run for some reason. Run into the safety of my house and cry. He made me want to cry. To cry for him. To cry because of the reckless shit I could only imagine he was being forced to do when he should be focusing on his studies like a normal teen. But Tora wasn't normal, was he. 

His lips didn't move as he stared, so I spoke for the both of us. "Goodbye, Tora. See you tomorrow at school or call me sometime." Before he could reply I opened the door pulling my arm free and making a quick dash in the dark to my front porch slamming his car door behind me. Without turning to look behind me I walked into the house heaving. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? After such a wonderful day at school, and now this? Would this be our normal? Shit, I didn't want to lose it infront of my Dad or Granny. I waved a quick hello at the two who were both in the living room watching some comedy and bellowing with laughter as I made a straight line toward my room. I couldn't fucking get there soon enough. This was a lot. His apartment. His job. Him. What the hell am I going to do if I fall in love?

To be continued......

Chapter 7 Sneak Peak

Where For Art Thou, Romeo?  
\- Tora has gone missing for over a week after going on his lastest job. Poppy hasn't heard a word from her new boyfriend and the play is in limbo as he hasn't appeared at school either. Worrying like a mother hen, Poppy takes matters into her own hands to find him. Will he be found in the nick of time?

Or will Poppy find herself deeper into his world than he ever wanted.


	7. Where For Art Thou, Romeo?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora is missing! Fueled by frustration and curiosity, Poppy devises a plan to find him.

Next Day @ 3 am~  
Tora POV 

Don't fuck it up! 

The words floated inside of my head as I laid on my back with my eyes closed in the clan van parked a few blocks from George's Restaurant. 

Don't fuck it up!

Vincent had very specific orders for me. There would be no blood splatters all over me. No scraped and bruised knuckles. I was to be what he ultimately 'created' me for tonight. 

Don't fuck it up!

The sound of Vincent's voice echoed inside of my head as visions of me crackin' a man's skull into the concrete played like a movie behind my closed eyelids. 

DON'T FUCK IT UP! 

The pungent smell of rust and decomposing bodies filled my nose through memory as the corpses piled up on top of each other in my mind. The voices of those I killed all spoke over one another rapidly. Shoutin' and yellin' in anguish and despair at losin' their lives. I could only make out words and phrases, tiny bits and pieces of the sad and angry words they yelled. 

EVIL!

KILLER!

BASTARD!

TOO SOON!

MURDERER!

MY KIDS! 

MY WIFE!

WHY?!!

NO MERCY!

REVENGE!

I opened my eyes in a cold sweat at the last word I heard. Revenge. If I had any fear, it was of what the fuck was goin' to happen to me for all of the fucked up shit I've done. Regardless if I was forced, I knew there was a special place in Hell for me. It would be right next to the writhin', smelly, bloody and screamin' bodies of my many unfortunate victims. I never saw my own self as a victim even under the circumstances of bein' snatched from the orphanage and into a waitin' cage. I'm a fuckin' predator. Too chicken shit to turn on Vincent for fear my own lights would be snuffed out . As shitty as my life is, I want to be alive. 

At this time in my life more than ever, I have a reason to keep goin'. A reason to wake my hard headed ass up every gotdamn mornin' and try and be better. Try to be somethin' other than the angry bloody man I saw reflected in the mirror after a particularly fucked up mission. My reason? Poppylan Wilkes. My flower. The only ray of sunshine in my entire life. I have someone to protect other than on a fuckin' job.

Quincey was my brother, but he was oblivious to the extent of brutal trainin' Vincent makes me endure. I try my best to shelter him from that world. From sharin' my pain. I would do my utmost fuckin' best to do the same for Poppy. She is headstrong, intelligent, fiesty, and a literal badass who takes shit from absolutely no one. That includes me. S'why I like her so much. She's not afraid of the big bad tiger. She see's who I truly and desperately want to be. 

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard my phone vibrate and Martin's voice cut through the silence like a knife when I answered. "I got word that Sanjiro is lockin' up the buildin' alone now. It's your chance. Go now and-"  
I cut him off and spoke between gritted teeth, "Don't fuck it up." Martin 'hmphed' before ending the call. 

Killer by night and Romeo by day. I know the clan elders would get a fuckin' kick outta one of their top enforcers bein' in a school play. Hell, the souls of those that saw my face as they took their last breath were probably turnin' in their graves mockin' me. 

Now I will put on my mask and gloves. 

Now I will grab my glock and have it concealed in my jacket as I moved stealthily like my namesake through the empty streets. A shadow. 

Now I slide unnoticed into the dimly lit restaurant after easily pickin' the shitty lock at the back of the buildin' and close the door so gently behind me that it wouldn't make a distinct 'click' to announce my arrival. 

Now I will stand behind the completely oblivious Sanjiro as he hummed to himself happily placin' his tills from the day inside of the safe. 

Now, standin' only six feet away, I raided my gun before he could lock the safe and pointed it at him like I did so many other times before at the back of his head. 

Don't fuck this up! 

Before he could turn around, I cocked the gun. The sound echoed off of the walls surroundin' us as Sanjiro froze. His hands were in mid air hoverin' over the safes lock with his shoulders shrugged. His ears did what his eyes couldn't. They alerted him of my presence. Without lettin' another second pass, I pulled the trigger and a large black hole with bubblin' blood appeared on his neatly shaved head. A gurglin' sound and a deep sigh escaped his mouth as his body slumped to his knees. The blood poured now from the entrance and exit wounds on the back of his head and center of his forehead. He fell over completely with a thud. The life in his eyes dulled and his lips were stilled. No air escapin' them any longer. I couldn't pull my eyes away from him as my guilty conscience screamed "Look at what you did!", no matter how much I pushed back that I didn't want to do it. Had to. 

DON'T FUCK THIS SHIT UP! 

I walked carefully toward him and leaned over his corpse, opening the safe and puttin' all of the money into a bag. Sanjiro was very late on payments to Vincent. All of his promises broken to the Balthuman clan. Accordin' to Vincent, he had to be punished. If word got out he was pinching money, others would do it, too. S'why I'm here. 

I succeeded in doin' what the boss wanted. Pickin' the burner phone outta my jacket pocket I dailed Martin. He answered on the first ring. Not allowin' him to speak I simply reported, "Job done. Have money. Body clean up at George's", and slammed the cheap ass flip phone closed. 

I had to get out. 

DON'T FUCK THIS UP!

I had to get away from this fucked up life. 

DONT FUCK THIS UP!!

For Poppylan, Quincey, Gyu and all of those kids just like me ensnared in this fucked up cycle.....

I WOULD NOT FUCK THIS UP. 

****************************

Week and a Half Later~ (Saturday)  
Poppy POV

"Where the hell is he! Ugh!", I screamed aloud as I flopped face down into a pillow on my bed. The day after we went to his place and had that awkward ass dinner, I came to school with the guitar I was gifting him with in tow only to find he wasn't even there. I noticed immediately that his car wasn't there and he hadn't called to offer me a ride like the day before. When he didn't show for school at all that day. I didn't panic, initially. I remembered that he said he had some job to do. I was sure it probably had something to do with that. Maybe he was out super late and decided to stay in. I would just check on him later. No big deal. TUH. 😒

Now here we are a whole week and some change later and all my calls have been ignored and every text left on read. What the fuck? Did...I do something? Say something wrong? No. Because that doesn't explain him not coming to school. 

Oh SHIT! What if he was hurt somewhere? 😭 Or....or what if someone had his phone and that's why my messages were left on read? Something IS wrong. I can feel it. I can't just leave things the way they are! I have to know if he was ok. If he is purposely trying to avoid me, I need to know that, too. Answers. I am not sleeping tonight without ANSWERS! 

It was bad enough Mrs. Hashemi was panicking about the play with a missing male lead! We only had another week before we went live and with him missing for so long, come Monday if he still hasn't shown up, he would be replaced by none other than......Drum Roll Pleeeeeesseeeeee........QUINCEY! Tora's very goofy and somewhat aloof brother. The two are literally as different as night and day in looks and actions. The Badass and The Diva. Quincey was the only other option though since he had gone to every practice and know damn near every Shakespeare play like the back of his hand. But fuck that! I needed MY fucking Romeo! My Tora. And I am gotdamned set on finding him. 😤

Yesterday after school I cornered Quincey in the hallway, pressing his back firmly into his locker with the most menacing facial expression I could muster. "Where is Tora, Quincey?" Quincey shook with his sky blue eyes wide in fear. He stuttered as he replied, " I s-swear I don't k-know! I haven't been able to r-reach him in days, Poppylan! If I hear anything from him, y-you are the first person I will tell." Not satisfied, I applied more pressure , pushing him so that the lock was firm against his back. "I swear P-Poppylan! Sometimes when he goes on jobs......he goes off the grid for a while to get his mind in order. He's probably just alone and figuring things out. Nothing to worry about yet." 

It wasn't the answer I was hoping for, but it was the best I was going to get. Besides, he knows Tora much better than I did. And Quincey was a shit liar. I know he's being honest. Letting him go I apologized and helped him pick up the supplies he had dropped during my random interrogation. "Quince, did you try to go to his place?", Quincey shook his head no and his face was serious. "Everyone knows to leave him be after a job. If he doesn't want to be found, he won't be." I nodded and turned on my heels to leave the campus. 

I slept fitfully last night as my mind went over the various scenarios that could be happening to him right now. Some prove Quincey right. He was somewhere safe clearing his head. Others prove him wrong. So fucking wrong! I saw Tora laying lifeless in an abandoned warehouse bleeding out on the floor. No one around. No one giving a fuck. When I finally jolted out of my dreams, I cried, hugging myself tightly and pretending they were his arms. 

Romeo, Romeo! Where for art thou, Romeo! 

"Tora....If you are out there somewhere, please come back to me!" 

I could feel my eyes watering as the frustration and utter helplessness I felt consumed me.  
What if Quincey was right? What if he was off the grid after one of his shitty jobs? Maybe he didn't want to he found right now. 

Then the frustration I felt soon was replaced by rage. Wait......If he was off the grid, I'm his fucking GIRLFRIEND! He couldn't shoot a simple text that he would be gone for a few days? Did he not give a fuck how worried I would be with him gone missing during such a critical time? He confided in me that I was his first girlfriend, but common sense, bro! You don't do shit like this.

Making up my mind, I checked for the time. 3:30 my digital alarm clock read. It was still early and the sun was out for a few more hours. I shoved on a pair of jeans, a Nirvana tee and a baseball cap fitted around my ponytail. I searched for my sunglasses and put them on. I felt like a member of the Mystery Inc. All I needed was Shaggy and Scooby-Doo. Quince. Fucking Quincey! Yeah, he's going to help me find my gotdamn boyfriend or else! 

I took my Grandma's blue sedan instead of my truck to keep semi- invisible. Normally on Saturday's Quincey and a few of his friends would go to the local library to study. I'd start my mission there.

Luck was definitely on my side today as I pulled up into the parking lot. There stood the flamboyant blonde and some of his circus clown buds dicking around outside. I honked my horn loudly and the group froze, all looking in my direction. I rolled down the window and pointed at Quincey. His finger trembled as he touched his index finger to his chest with wide eyes in confirmation I had the right guy. I nodded and wiggled my own finger for him to come closer. He approached my car but was stopped by one of his buddies that had the same neck tattoo as Tora. 

"Ya alright, Quince?", he asked while scowling at me. Right, I was in a car Quincey never saw with my face damn near covered. I removed the sunglasses and saw Quincey relax in recognition. "Yeah, it's my classmate. I'll be back.", Quincey replied in a high pitched voice. Clan dude frowned at me and but took his hand off Quincey's shoulder. "H-hey, Pop! What are you doing here?", he asked nervously. Getting straight to the point I said, "Going to find my damn boyfriend and you, my pal, are going to help me." Quincey gulped and turned to look at his friends who were watching us intensely. Looking back at me, he nodded and rounded the car to hop in the passengers seat. I located Mr. Clan dude that had his hand on Quincey earlier and called out to him, "We're going out. He'll be in contact later." The dude raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but I had already rolled up the window and peeled out of the lot like a bat outta hell. 

Tora, we're coming for you. 

To be continued..


	8. The Show Must Go On!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora is working with Detectives to finally put Vincent away for good. Freedom and a real chance with the girl he loves is his motivation. Hopefully Poppy will forgive his absence long enough for him to explain upon his return. 
> 
> Quincey and Poppy went on a wild goose chase and ended up with nothing. Monday comes and still...NO TORA! The show must go on!

Sunday Morning  
Hideout- 

Tora rolled over on the cold cot in the tiny apartment he was given and stretched his body as best he could. He had made a deal with local city Detectives and given them information in exchange for immunity and invisibility. All of his prior records would be wiped clean if and when Vincent Balthuman was taken down. Who the hell wasn't aware how hot the cops were on that bastards tail anyway? Since Tora was a damn toddler himself. They just had a hard time making anything stick. You know, dead witnesses and the like. That's why when the Detectives offered Tora a way out, he agreed whole heartedly, hoping that in the end and after all the smoke cleared, Quincey would understand. Tora knew his brother would be ultimately affected by his decision, but continuing to kill so that Quincey could live his princess life in peace while he himself struggled in a dark corner withdrawn inside of himself was no longer appealing. Was NEVER fucking appealing. But he did it. Tora always did what he had to do. 

During his initial interview he was told to lay low for a few days in a guarded location that would afford him safety while he spoke to the authorities. Tora had a hate fueled relationship with the Narin City Police, due to the fact he was arrested for petty crimes. Regardless, this partnership was his only way out of the clan. He could shove the hate down for as long as he needed to. Tora was known as the Tiger of Ares Street by everyone who knew of him. He would now be not only Vincent Balthuman's top enforcer, but an informer that would single handedly bring about his demise. The Tiger would retire. 

While he awaited to return home, he thought over every possible scenario that would put him in harms way. The Detectives would be over soon to do the same thing with him. He was used to living on the edge of danger. Looking death right in the eyes. This would be no different. His fate was never in his hands under Vincent's rule anyway. There was always a target on the young man's back. From the moment he got the crest on his neck at twelve. Enemies and friends alike could spot him from a distance. The massive amount of money he earned and set aside wasn't worth the fuckery he had to endure. It would help him, later, being so smart and not squandering what he made on luxury shit like most of the others he was forced to work along side. He had brains.  
As much as Vincent tried to completely control his mind, Tora was strong and resilient. The good person he always wanted to be was always there. He just learned how to hide it. 

Apart from having to hide, he was also forced not to take or make any calls while he was away incase his phone could be traced to his current location. It would mean certain death if he was known to be in a Police Hideout. That's the reason he kept his phone off most of the day. He only turned the phone on long enough to check his messages. To have some sort of grip on the outside world. There were always messages from Gyu, Quincey and Poppy the last few days. His heart always soared at the messages from Poppylan. Each one showed concern for his well-being, but he couldn't respond. He knew it probably hurt her not knowing why he was ignoring her. All he could do was helplessly read what she had sent repeatedly to tide him over until she was in his arms again. He knew he had a shit ton of explaining to do and hoped that she, too, would be understanding. After all, she was one of his main motivating forces to make a better life for himself. 

Tora turned on his phone and poured himself a steaming cup of tea. He folded himself up comfortably on the love seat and brought the cup to his lips while tapping on the message icon. There were two new messages from Gyu asking where he was for the umpteenth time, and the other warning him about Poppylan's behavior. He closed out of that message thread and opened the three messages from Quincey. The first was similar to Gyu's initial inquiry as to his whereabouts. The other two had his eyes bulging out of his head and his free hand clutching his chest, reading and re-reading for confirmation. 

" Tora? Where the HELL are you??!! I know you don't like to be contacted after certain.....jobs, 😔 but I really need you to call me. Poppylan damn near kicked my ass for information on where you are. She's worried sick about you!" 

The next message read:

"Tora! We are in the car right now, Poppy and I, looking for your hard headed ass! Why can't you just answer the freaking phone and let us know you are ok? Please?! She's scaring me shitless. I don't know who is more intimidating anymore. 🤦You or your deranged girlfriend!" 

Tora sputtered as tea dribbled down his chin. They were....looking for him? She cared that much? Holy fuck. He had mixed feelings about her putting herself in danger by looking for a criminal in all the WORST places....but couldn't help the warm feeling in his heart. He was going to make it up to her for driving her insane like this. She had gone through the lengths of dragging his brother around town in hopes of finding him alive and well. With the very son of Boss Balthuman himself! 

Setting down the porcelain cup on the coffee table, Tora laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes in thought. He knew his little girlfriend well enough to know that he was in for it the moment he came home. He also couldn't help the swell of pride in his chest at the knowledge that his badass girlfriend took matters into her own hands to try and find him. He knew Quincey must have tried to talk her out of it, the coward he was. No way in hell was his brother who cried over a broken fingernail going on that ride of his own accord. Did she pull up on him at gun point? 👀 Yep. Tiny hamster with balls of Vibranium. He couldn't get the image of her five foot nothing self with a glock bigger than her tiny hands pointed at Quincey and asking him to get in her ride. No fucking way. 

Opening his eyes, he tapped on Poppy's recent messages nervously. His eyes darting quickly through words and phrases before reading the message entirely. 

"Tora, I really hope you are ok. It's been over a week now and Mrs. Hashemi is freaking out about the play. Quincey is going to be your replacement for fucks sake. If you are ALIVE, can you let me know? I'm worried about you..." 

Tora smiled down at his phone. "I miss you, baby", he said aloud. "Ya have no fuckin' idea." Then his mind went to the...PLAY! FUCK! With all the shit going on with the Detectives, he completely forgot he was once prancing around on stage like a lovesick pansy before running off to commit a murder. Was he replaced? Was Poppy pissed? Who would take his spot? Quince? He knew the show would go on regardless without him.

The second message had his lips curling up at the corners into a smirk. "My fiesty ass girl", he said to himself as he read:

"Babe, I don't give a fuck if you are distancing yourself after some shitty job. I'm your GIRLFRIEND! And there's no fucking way my man is going to be out somewhere possibly hurt and alone. I'm picking up Quincey and making his ass show me places you might be. Don't worry! I'm coming for you! I hope you are ok wherever you are because I'm raining hell down on ANYONE who hurt you! 😤" 

He was sure he already knew it, but her actions prove that she was worth fighting for. A keeper. She was willing to take on the Mafia in his defense? No. He would never allow her to do that of course. It was he who should be protecting her. She was worth leaving the clan that often left him battered and bloodied for a better life. He could count on her. Trust her. And as soon as he touched back down, she would be his first priority to make amends before trudging back into the danger zone. 

Vincent would want him back. He always gave him a little time to collect himself after a mission just to send him on yet another. 

"Just a few more days, Sweetheart. I'll be back home." 

Obviously her mission was a failure. No one knew about his secret location. Hell, even he was kept in the dark for safety reasons. Couldn't tell anyone if he wanted to. He wondered what had happened briefly and....Shit! Were the two of them were OK? If someone hurt either of them..... No. He would have heard something.. Gotten a message or something about it. They probably gave up and went home. He'd be sure to ask her for every fucking detail when he got back from start to finish. Tora looked over her messages one last time before powering down the phone and shoving it into his pants pocket. Another thing to cloud his mind. 

A knock came on the front door in code, causing Tora to all but jump from the small couch and onto his feet. Walking carefully to the door, he looked out of the peephole to find Detective's Angulo and Lane. He opened the door for them and they strode inside quickly, Tora locking up behind them. Detective Lane looked around the apartment after a short 'hello' while Angulo clapped a hand on Tora's back. "Equipment is almost ready to go, Tora. We have them coming in tomorrow. After everything is configured, you should be able to head back home early Tuesday morning." Angulo glanced over at Lane and cleared his throat to catch her attention. She eyed the two men and walked forward closer to where they both stood. "We thank you for your patience as we get everything sorted out, Tora. Are....you sure you want to go through with this? No doubts?" Lane's eyes were wide and her mouth parted as she waited for Tora's reply. She was internally hoping to God he didn't have any doubts. Lane had been compiling evidence for years, but couldn't get her hands on a credible witness or thug who was willing to turn informant for fear of their lives. Everything changed when Tora stood at her desk and inquired about information for a new life. This was her big break and fuck if it was going to shit. 

Tora stood at his full height as he looked down at the beautiful curly haired Detective and the balding middle aged man who stood beside her. " No doubts. Just wanna be certain this bargain we have goes through accordin' to plan. Ya know what I'm doin' is nothin' short of a suicide mission. Yet here I fuckin' am riskin' my life." Both Detectives eyed each other before turning their attention back to Tora. "You can be assured, Tora, that our deal will hold true immediately after Vincent's arrest and prosecution. All of your arrests will be erased. You'll have a clean slate as promised. You have our word.", Lane said pointing between herself and Angulo. 

Satisfied, Tora ushered the Detectives to the love seat and poured them a cup of tea. He leaned against the wall as they sipped and rambled on about what he would need to do and how the devices would work. Tora felt himself becoming more anxious as they went over possible scenarios and methods of handling them if they occurred. Two hours passed and both Detectives were confident that this whole scheme would work. Tora was the best hope. He was well connected and respected in the criminal underworld. 

Once the Detectives left, Tora hopped in the shower and scrubbed himself as if he had only just got back from a particularly grueling mission. Thinking to himself, Tora felt sure that the plan would indeed benefit him and work to put away the monster that was Vincent Balthuman forever. His freedom was worth all of the sacrifices he would have to make. He was doing something for himself for once. Thinking of his own desires. Like hell was he going to do any less than fight for what he wanted most. Poppy. A normal life. Finally the chance to make his own decisions and be his own gotdamned boss. As the water poured down his beautifully sculpted body, Tora nodded his head. The shackles were coming off. The Tiger would soon be free to roam. 

"Fuck you, Vincent. It's over." 

******************************

Monday~

Poppy and Quincey's wild goose chase amounted to nothing yesterday. They drove around in circles for three hours finally caving when Poppy's stomach growled. Poppy treated Quincey to a meal as an apology and dropped him back off to his Thug-A-Boo buddies, disheartened. Earlier, Quincey had to talk Poppy out of roaming the streets on foot in the Ares district no matter if he himself was like a Prince. It was dangerous for even him to be out that way with the streets crawling with Balthuman enemies and his 'guard dog' nowhere in sight. Tora was going to rip him to shreds for even allowing her to get close to such a terrible part of town. 

To Poppy's dismay, Tora didn't show to class today resulting in Mrs. Hashemi officially replacing him with Quincey to play Romeo in the play. Quincey was excited to play the part and tried his best in Tora's shadow during practice. He prove to be a good partner for Poppy, but she couldn't help but be upset that wherever Tora was, if he had air in his lungs, he had let her down before they even had a chance to take off. She put aside the fact that he was a teen equivalent of Scarface, with much more violence on his part. The least he could do is be there for the most important time of her life. Her first shot in a play as the lead. She didn't know if she could forgive his ghosting her if and when he finally did appear. She didn't bring him up the whole day, and Quincey only frowned, not wanting to reignite the dare devil in her. 

After school, Poppy went home in a foul mood. She had to kiss Quincey today and it felt so fucking unnatural that it made her want to cry. To make matters worse, there were various rumors swirling around campus about her and Tora's relationship. As bullshit as they might have been, they still got to her. With a heavy heart she did her chores and finished her homework before dinner without complaint. With her lack of chatter, her Dad and Granny knew there had to be something wrong with the usually high spirited girl. 

Later that evening, Granny knocked softly on Poppy's bedroom door once she was sure Poppy had finished showering and was now settled for bed. A gentle, "Come in", floated from beyond the door. Granny walked in and her eyes honed in on her only grandchild. Poppy was under her leopard print covers with them pulled up over her chin. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her tiny hands were trembling. Concerned, Granny sat on the side of the bed and reached out to take one of Poppy's hands in her own. Poppy tried to smile, but her eyes betrayed her true feelings. 

"Poppy, what's bothering you, honey? You barely said more than two words at dinner. Did something happen?", Granny inquired. Poppy's eyes welled with a fresh batch of tears as she told Granny about her boyfriend missing and how worried she was. Granny listened closely, allowing Poppy to get as much as she could off her chest. "Now, now, baby girl. It's understandable how upset you are right now. He's been gone for over a week. Have his parents filed a missing person's report with the police?" Poppy shook her head sadly. "He doesn't have parents. He lives with an adoptive family. And....and his brother claims this is normal for him to be gone a while due to his job." Poppy told her Granny just enough without revealing too much about her seemingly sketchy boyfriend. 

The pair had a nice long talk about Granny's experiences and again how badass Grandpa Wilkes was before he passed away. Poppy remembered just recently Granny had told her that he was a Yakuza just like Tora. Granny left the room to grab yet another old photo she had dug up of a shirtless Katoro Wilkes with a body full of colorful tattoos that included a very large Phoenix on his chest surrounded by flames and the customary black blinds, or so Granny called them. He was handsome just like Poppy's Dad. He was a medium build with the body of an MMA fighter. "He's who you get all your spunk and attitude from.", Granny had joked smiling down at the photo pinched tightly between her fingers. Poppy returned her smile and wrapped her arms around her Granny in a tight hug. Grandpa Katoro had died before Poppy was even born, but she still mourned him and wished she could have known the infamous Marauder of Moonbright in person rather than through legend. "Not just Grandpa. I get a lot of spunk from you, too, Granny. Thank you so much for talking to me. I feel so much better. I'm probably just worrying myself for nothing. He'll turn up." Poppy continued inside of her head, "At least I hope." Granny patted her knee as she rose from Poppy's bed, and bent to kiss her forehead. "Goodnight, Sweetie. Get some rest. It's been a tough week. Everything will get better." No sooner than Granny closed Poppy's bedroom door, Poppy had drifted off into dreamland. 

****************************

Ares District~ 

Tora had all of the equipment and readily left back home a little earlier than expected. It was just after midnight on what now was Tuesday. He looked around his bare apartment to be sure there was only himself inside and placed the duffle bag that carried his supplies on the couch. It was raining cats and dog outside, causing Tora to drip across the cement floor as he made his way to the kitchen to smoke. His hands shook as they moved into his pocket to grab the cigarette box that clung to his body, soaked. Taking it out, he set it on the table and removed his wet clothes, tossing them onto the floor in a pile. He sat in only his grey boxers as he fished out a semi-dry cigarette and lit it. His eyes shuttered open and closed in ecstacy as the smoke blew out from his nose. Burning his throat and nostrils as the smoke released. A small reminder that he was still here. Still fucking alive. Ready to give his life an actual shot. 

He couldn't help but to think about her. Poppylan. The tiny little woman who stole his heart completely. "Ya Fuckin' done for, asshole", he said aloud, chuckling around his cigarette as it flapped carelessly against his bottom lip. 

Tora raked his fingers through his unruly hair as he typed out two quick messages to Quincey and Gyu letting them know he was back home from a mission and they both couldn't have been happier. He set to work on texting Poppy but thought better of it. It was late, and besides.....he wasn't ready to face her just yet in case she was raging mad. Her curvy body, big brown eyes and long wavy hair entered his mind. He wanted to think of her smiling up at him, then. He could visualize her touching his body all over and kissing him as he moaned her name. He recalled the sound of her voice telling him how good he made her feel. Yeah. That was the Poppy he wanted to go to sleep thinking about. With a sigh, he stalked off to the bathroom and took a quick shower. He scrubbed away the weeks worth of bullshit that had accumulated all over his body. Satisfied, he closed the windows and drew the blinds, completely submerging himself in darkness. He laid on the bed and drew himself upwards into a fetal position. His body craved warmth and skin contact. Poppy. Soon her body would be wrapped up in his if his prayers were answered. Soon.  
"See ya soon, Sweetheart.", he murmured before the sandman sealed his eyes and sleep took the Tiger out.


	9. What Once Was Lost.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora are reunited at last! Feelings. Fluff. Feelings and fluuuuuuffffff 🥰🥰🥰🥰

******************************

Tuesday 🌄  
Tora POV

My body ached in so many places from falling asleep again half on the couch and half on the hard ass floor. I let myself slide all the way down to the ground as I stretched out. Lookin' up at the slits for windows high up on the wall, I could see that it was still dark as shit outside. "What fuckin' time is it?", I said aloud to myself as I rubbed the sandmans handiwork from my eyes. Pfft. Vincent used to tell us orphan kids he picked up about the sandman. How he hurt kids that didn't obey. Put sand in their eyes and shit. I used to be scared as shit. Squintin', I made out the time on the cable box. 5:30 am. At least I got a few hours of rest before I catapult my ass out of the front door and into the unknown. 

Poppy. I was goin' to see Poppy today. I have every intention of haulin' ass over to her place and makin' myself look like a complete and utter fuckin' fool for her forgiveness. I spoke to Quince for a bit of advice. He said I should bring her some flowers and chocolate. The whole nine. Seein' me after so much silence could be shockin' for her and I have a fuck ton of explaining to do. At least I figured the flowers and chocolate might help to soften the blow. Then when we are all alone, I'll tell her everything. I'll assure her that I care just as much about her future as I do my own. I want a real shot at love and life away from sick ass Vincent Balthuman. 

I got my big ass up off the floor and stumbled down the hallway, gripping the walls for support as I moved toward the bathroom. I took a piss and side stepped in front of the mirror above the sink. As I let the cool water run over my hands, I stared at my reflection. My hair was getting so much longer. It reached the back of my neck and swept my shoulders. The red-orange hue was beginning to fade. I hated the fuckin' color anyway. During my time away, I decided to dye my hair back to its natural black color. It hadn't been that way in years! Since I was about 12. It made me wonder what Poppy would think about my new look. New to her, anyway. She had ever only known me the way I am now. 

Squeezin' the black dye into my latex gloves hands, I set to work creating a new me. It made sense to make this small change. I was about to do somethin' dangerous to gain my freedom. I might as well look like my fuckin' self when it all comes to fruition. It also fit in with the bullshit narrative Quincey fed his piece of shit father about my absence. I'm sure Vincent will be mildly amused as to why all of a sudden I'm convertin' back to black. 

Once I was satisfied with the dye bein' evenly distributed, I stripped naked and stepped into the shower. I turned the water on luke warm as I stood with my head back against the spray from the shower head. I closed my eyes and raked my fingers through my hair roughly, glancin' down quickly to see the color swirlin' down the drain. Once the color stopped comin' out, I wiped my face and continued to wash my body. When I reached down to cleanse my cock, it tickled at my touch, sending waves of pleasure to my brain. I let go of it as if it were on fire and tried to refocus on gettin' rinsed and dry so I could get the day started. But fuck if I didn't want to rub one out with the thought of Poppy doin' it herself with those cute fuckin' tiny ass hands of hers. Shit. What I wouldn't give for some physical contact right now. 

I climbed out of the tub in a cloud of steam even as fast as I dried off, I felt perspiration on my back. I wiped the fog from the mirror and damn near jumped away from the fucker who glared back at me. I remembered in that moment why I had always dyed my hair various colors of the rainbow. It was because the coloring my hair took away from the intensity of my eyes. Now that my hair was once again so dark in contrast to my eyes, they once again held that primal look that attracted Vincent to me as a child. My eyes were once again the focal point of my face. Lookin' a few inches from my face, I eyed the Balthuman crest on my neck in disgust. Yep. I was gonna keep growin' my hair out until that ugly shit was covered. 

Uncertainty

Nervousness 

Insecurity 

All of these emotions began to bubble up inside of me as I continued to observe myself in both fear and awe at the young man in the mirror. I had survived so much already at such a young age. My parents both dead before I reached Kindergarten. I had killed my first man at 12, right before getting the crest. I saw myself once again as that little boy with the weird light eyes who was always fuckin' cryin' and scared. Locked in a cage like an animal. Always tryin' to escape. Always breakin' the rules. I was still him. Just older. Tears prickled my eyes as the painful memories flooded my mind like a burst dam. The traumatic childhood that I had will forever be etched there. Woven into my brain. The torture. The beatin's. The manipulation. Over the years I've dyed my hair, tattooed my body, work out like a freak, and made large ass holes in my ears to look as little as that boy as possible. And here I stand once again lookin' into his sad fuckin' face. 

Poppy. Would Poppy think I looked sad? I felt fuckin' miserable. I learned to hide my emotions at a very young age, though. So most likely she wouldn't. Yet....her observation skills are not to be undermined. She is smart as shit. 

I brushed my shaggy hair and put a bit of gel to give it a loose curl. I looked like fuckin' Antonio Banderas by the head. Real Romeo. I tried somethin' that I normally didn't do much of. I smiled. It felt so fuckin' foreign on my face. This smilin' Tora wasn't the same as the boy in the cage. I always wanted to be him. Happy, loved, listened to. I spend most of time secretly jealous of the nerds and the sports jocks who had a bunch of friends and people who followed them around while my anti-social self is leanin' against the wall, or punchin' some fuck for their lunch money. Friends. Laughter. People caring about each other. Not for us thugs. It's a hard knocks life for us. Instead of kisses, we get kicks. For real, Annie. This smilin' Tora could finally begin to come out of his shell. To split with the animalistic Tora that Vincent had created. I would treat that Tora like a character. One that wasnt goin' to be cast anymore. This smilin' Tora wasn't the same cryin' and enraged Tora. This Tora was in love with a girl that made me feel like I can finally be the real me. Truth is, as much as Vincent tried and wanted me to be, I never let go of who I wanted to be. My true identity. That Tora is still there. Inside, waitin' for the right moment to emerge. 

Tired of lookin' at my fuckin' self, I left for my jail cell of a bedroom and got dressed. It was cold out this morning, so I dressed in a long sleeve t-shirt and my grey and black letterman jacket. I threw on a pair of jeans and my black and white Jordan XIII to complete the look. I put on my black bracelet, black skull necklace, and silver ring. By the time I got done preppin' and preenin' myself, it was 6:30am. I would need to be at her place by 7 if we were gonna make it to school on time and be able to talk for a bit. Gettin' myself prepared mentally, I grabbed my keys and headed for the front door. I locked up and took the stairs two at a time toward my car. The 24 hour mom and pop store called Lena's was just around the corner. I'd make a mad dash and go straight to Poppy's from there. 

Uncertainty. 

Nervousness. 

Insecurity.

I could feel my heart beatin' within my ears. It was deafeningly loud. The ringin' started not long after. I parked out front of the store and walked in without makin' eye contact with anyone. I wore my signature scowl that was a clear indicator for passersby to stay the hell away from me. The store clerks eyes widened as I entered the store. 'I'm not gonna hurt ya, lady.' Pfft. I spotted the flowers and heard an amused grunt from behind me as I reached for a dozen. I lifted the red roses and checked them for any damages. They looked beautiful. Just like Poppy. With flowers in hand, I made my way over to the candy. I grabbed a box of assorted chocolate and glanced at the cards. Nah, fuckin' cheesy. It wasn't Valentine's Day or some shit. Placin' my items on the counter, I asked for a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. The cashier was a little old man. Reminded me of Fred from the sausage shop by old Alice's. His badge read 'Frank'. He rung me up with some small talk about school and I went on my way. 6:53 am. Ready or not, here I come. 

************************

Tuesday Morning~  
Poppy POV 

I woke up to the PING! of a mysterious text from Quincey.

"He's back I can now dramatically exit the stage of love we once shared. 😭" 

Tora's back?! I read and re-read Quincey's text. I scrolled through my other messages and noted that my texts to Tora had still been left on 'read' only. Quincey did promise me that he would let me know the moment Tora said anything. So I was grateful for that. Yet I still couldn't help but to feel a little hurt that Quincey heard from him but I still hadn't. Reverting back to Quinceys text message, I typed out a quick, "Appreciate it ex lover! Maybe you can be the Theseus to my Hippolyta one day." Quincey replied with heart emoji's and I exited out of our chat.

Tora was back. Was I going to see him today? Surely he was going to come to school. He'd already missed so many days. What was I going to do when I finally saw him? Was I going to be angry and give him a piece of my mind? Should I pretend everything away and act like I normally would? Or... should I completely ignore him and give him a dose of his own medicine? Questions. Last choice was that I could hear him out. I had no real idea as to why he went missing in the first place. This whole situation had placed enough strain on our already super fragile relationship. After a brief battle inside of my head, I chose to be mature and go with the last option. As long as he was willing to talk to me and explain what happened, I would be there to listen. Besides, I really did miss him so damn much. I wanted nothing more than for us to be happy and move forward. Homie has a lot of explaining to do in order for that.

Mrs. Hashemi would be happy for Tora's return, too. She cringed at Quincey's love scene rehearsal and made a point to inform hem that he was being way too over dramatic acting out his lines. The show had to go on, though. The chemistry that Tora and I shared on stage wasn't replaceable. He was the Romeo to my Juliet. No one else would do.

The clock read 6:15am. I had a good 45 minutes before I had to leave out. Maybe he'll be there when I arrive! I couldn't tell if I was more excited or just nervous about coming face to face with him after all this. There was the fact that he never replied to any of my texts. Maybe he wanted to speak to me in person instead. There's a thought. I carefully picked out an outfit with him in mind. It was freezing as fuck outside So the girls would be safely stored away today. I opted for a nice formfitting black sweater, a pair of jeans and white and black converse shoes. A nice clean casual look. I styled my hair in long loose curls and put a cute black bandana headband on to complete the look. Next, I got to work on my makeup. I applied a pretty pink lipstick and added a nice thick winged liner to my lids. I put a coat of mascara on that made my eyes really pop. My face was glowing. Radiating beauty and excitement.

Rushing out of my room I could smell bacon and eggs wafting in the air, beckoning me forward. Tally-ho! Granny and Dad were in the kitchen having a discussion about who was the best rock band in the 80's. Dad was set on Aerosmith and Granny wasn't budging from Fleetwood Mac. Why this was a 6:45 in the morning discussion topic. I was thankful for it! It reminded me of the guitar I had been meaning to gift Tora. It was Still in the backseat floor of the truck. I couldn't wait to see his reaction once I gave it to him.

The sound of my happy humming alerted the two of my presence. My Granny eyed me curiously as my Dad beamed at my pleasant mood. " Morning, Pop! ", my Dad said as he hovered over the massive plate of bacon with a pair of tongs. " Morning, Dad! " I reached out to hug him from behind. His eyes widened as he patted my arm with his free hand. He turned his head to smile back at me saying," You're in a great mood this morning. Everything workout with your boyfriend?" My arms droppedfrom him as I looked over at Granny. She shrugged her shoulders and went back to scrambling the eggs. I figured she would tell Dad what we talked about. Playfully rolling my eyes at her I answered, " Sure did! He's ok and back in town! Turns out I worried myself for nothing." Dad and Granny fed off of my energy and hummed happily as they fired their plates. Just as I flopped a strawberry pancake onto my own plate, I heard my phone PING! with a new message. Stacking the protien first, I sat at the table and took a mouthful of food before checking my phone. New message from... Tora?! TORA! I damn near spilled my orange juice all over the place. 

Tora: Hey, Sweetheart. I'm outside. Hopin' I can take ya to school so we could talk? I fuckin' missed ya so much. Promise I'll explain. 

Me: Tora! OMG Mr.! You have soooooo much 'splainin' to do. I missed you, too. 🥰 I'll be out in a minute. I have something for you.

Tora: Oh yea? Can't wait to see it. Hope it's not aluminum. 

Pfft. While I do have a bat, cracking him upside the head with it wasn't on my list of shit to do. I wanted to climb him like a ladder and get ALL the McLovin' my heart could handle. 🤤🤤

Me: No aluminum, Babe. Something much cooler! And I SWEAR you better take good fucking care of it or it's your WHOLE ass. WHOLE ASS 🤬

Tora: 🤣🤣🤣 Just fuckin' hurry and bring ya cute ass out here before I loose my nerve and run, woman! I got a little somethin' for ya, too.

Me: 👀👀 

Tora: Ass. Out. Here. Woman! 

I filled my checks like a squirrel and followed up with a huge gulp of OJ. Jumping up out of the dining room chair, I made a mad dash for my jacket and bag. I yelled 'goodbye' to my folks and slammed the door behind me. Tora's car was parked at the curb. He leaned to get a look at me and I waved at him, sprinting over to my truck to grab his gift. He got out of the car and headed toward me with rosy red cheeks and... new hair? Who dis man? 😲 We stared at each other as we met on the sidewalk, gifts in hand. He had a dozen roses and a box of chocolates. Well aren't we so fucking romantic! And boy did he look mouth wateringly good. The new wavy jet black hair brought out his gorgeous warm honey colored eyes. That's it! I need a life vest. I'm fucking drowning! "Just gonna keep checkin' me out, Sweetheart? Or ya gonna come give ya man some love?" The dimples! He's smiling and the damn dimples are out! Holy moly! I could tell he was obviously happy with my gawking. 

He handed over the goods and I learned the guitar against the passenger side of his car. Roses and chocolate in hand, I circled my arms around his waist in a bear hug. I placed a kiss on his chest and laid my head against him. "Tora, I missed you so much! What the hell! ", I said playfully smacking his arm. He laughed and made a show of blocking my attack. "I missed ya like no fuckin' tomorrow, Poppy. I'll explain on the way to school. We still have plenty of time left." Looking to the side of him he pointed at the guitar. "That for me?" I nodded excitedly, letting him out of my clutches. He leaned down to pick it up, but I yelled, "Wait! Let me put the flowers in water real quick and THEN you can open it. I wanna see!" He chuckled and shoo'd me toward the house with a smack on the ass. 

Soon as I re-entered the house, I spotted Granny and Dad looking out of the blinds. "Boo!", I shouted, successfully scaring both of them. "You guys are a bunch of nosey Rosie's! Pfft! Anyways, Granny, can you take care of these for me?" Granny happily reached out for the beautiful arrangement. "Dad, knock yourself out!", I said as I tossed the box of chocolates carefully to him. "Invite the nice looking young man to dinner soon, Poppy. We want to meet him!" Rolling my eyes and opening the front door I replied ," I'm sure you do. I will. Soon. I promise." 

When I returned to Tora, I found him eyeing the tall package curiously. His hands were in his pant pockets and his hair had tumbled down into his face. "Alright, Pal. Your turn!" He straightened at the sound of my voice and smirked. "Ya sure ya trust me with it, Sweetheart?" I picked up the package and handed it into his outstretched arms. "There's no one else I'd rather give it to." There was something in his eyes, then. A far away look of an emotion that I was yet to identify from him. He slowly peeled away the wrapping paper and came face to face with a guitar case. He snapped his head up at me disbelievingly and then back down to the case in a swift motion.  
"Poppy...", he whispered. "Open it, babe. See what's inside." His eyes met mine again. There were unmistakeable tears at the corner of his eyes, causing me to tear up, too. He opened the case and his eyes grew three times their normal size. "Fuckin' . ..Poppy, l... Baby! Ya gotta be the best fuckin' girlfriend in the whole fuckin' universe! Babe, autographed by fuckin' Steven Tyler himself! Are ya gotdamned kiddin' me?!" I couldn't help but stand there and smile at the most handsome young man that I ever had the blessing of laying my eyes on. "That's right!", I finally replied. "I had meant to give it to you the day after our dinner date. I knew how much you loved your guitar, so I decided to gift you with another." 

He closed the guitar back up carefully and opened up the trunk to place it in gently. Anyone watching would have thought it was a holy grail the way he handled it so delicately. Trunk secured, he moved quickly over to me and cupped my face in his hands as our lips crashed into each other. Urgency. Longing. Want. I felt a barrage of emotions as our tongues danced and our hands roamed up and down the other's body frantically. Oh Shit! We were still out in front of my folks place! Pulling away and looking behind me, I saw a pairs of eyes peeking from behind the blinds. Fucking figures. "Pfft. Looks like we have an audience", I said placing a hand on his chest. He glanced up toward the house to find my Granny waving at him. He waved back awkwardly and there that blush was again! "I think we outta get going now." Tora nodded in agreement and had his hands in the air mockingly running to the drivers side of his car. His hair whipped up behind him. We dove in together and he all but raced like a Nascar driver toward school. 

Once we got out a safe distance, I hit him with THE question. "So, can you tell me now why you were gone so long?" Tora glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and focused back on the road ahead. "Sure will. But I gotta be sure that what I say has to be between the two of us." Pretending to be offended I made a 'tsk' sound and clicked my tongue. Then more seriously I replied, "Tora, I would never betray you." He glanced at me again to guage my sincerity before beginning his speech. "I'm serious, Poppy. This is some real shit that I'm about to trust ya with. No. One. Tell no one." Raising an eyebrow at him I said, "Go ahead and tell me, Tora. I promise it will be between us." What the fuck was it? My heart Started to beat a whole lot faster. Satisfied with my response, he began.

" I'm leaving the clan." I stared at his side profile as he spoke, not saying a single word. "Gonna get myself out. I was gone so long 'cause I was with a couple of detectives making a deal to be freed from the clan in exchange for information on my Boss. They've been tryin' to put him away for years. Witnesses Keep endin' up dead or missin' altogether. S'why they want someone on the inside with enough intel to catch him commitin' a crime." I nodded in understanding. "That's great, Tora, but it also sounds... dangerous. Babe? What if you get caught? I'm worried about you." His hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel as he frowned deep in thought. "But... I support your decision, Tora. I want that for you. I want you to be free of that monster! And if there is anything I can do to help, you better let me know. We are in this shit together. You aren't dealing with this alone." A smile slowly spread across his face. "Oh yea? Fuck if I'm gonna get ya caught up in any of this shit. I appreciate what you just said. You have no idea, Sweetheart. Thank you for always bein' so fuckin' understandin'. What did a loser like me do to get a girl like ya, Pop?" I shrugged and placed a hand on his thigh. "I think It had a lot to do with your eyes.", I purred seductively. He gulped audibly as we made the last turn toward the school. We pulled up into the parking lot of the campus and he parked in his usual spot. 

Once he was situated, he turned his whole body toward me and raised a brow in curiosity. "My eyes? Most people are scared of my eyes." I dusted of my poetic skills and cleared my throat to serenade his soul. Here goes nothing! I took one of his large hands and clasped it between both of mine. I looked him in the eye as I spoke. He turned sheet white at my gesture. "Tora, your eyes are far from being scary. To me, if I was to describe them, I would say they are like two pools of honey. Rare and beautiful. Or like two amber stones with a cloud of mystery behind them that I could suffocate in. You are a beautiful. Not just handsome or cute. You are gorgeous. A bit of a butthole in regards of personality when we first met, but you can't fool me anymore." He opened his mouth to speak, and snapped it back shut just as quickly. His face was beat fucking red. Damn near eggplant purple! I'm sure he got compliments from girls before yet he looked as if he heard all this for the first time.

"I mean it, Tora. I'm not joking in the least. You act all mean and shit on the outside, but I see you for what you really are." I playfully wagged a finger at him accusing. He swallowed and looked away from me. Unable to hold my gaze. " A-and w-what is t-that?", he questioned as he pulled at a thread in his jacket nervously. I leaned forward, using my index finger to pull his chin back toward me just as I kissed his lips. "You are a wonderful and caring man underneath the armadillo strong armour you wear to prove otherwise. I can tell you are so fucking tired of having to be a character instead of yourself. And don't you dare say otherwise! You aren't fooling me, remember."  
Tora snorted. "And here I though I had ya properly fooled. Whole time you saw right through my bullshit.", he said rolling his eyes playfully. His face suddenly changed as he looked me in the eyes again. "I want to be better, Poppy. I want to be someone ya get to be proud of. I want to make ya happy and not have to worry about lookin' over my fuckin' shoulder all the damn time. I wanna take ya out on a real date to the movies or a fair. Some shit like that. I knew ya were different from all the other girls at this shitty School. Ya never were afraid of me. Always stood up to me no matter how intimidatin' I tried to be. Anyway, my eyes were always a part of my biggest insecurity about myself. Since I was little, I would get teased and called names 'cause of my 'creepy eyes'. Dyed my hair 'cause it seemed to take the focus away from them. But ya... ya like them."

Purple. Dark Purple. Was he getting any oxygen! Shit! He was a lot more fragile and sensitive than he let on. Most bullies were. Tora was a bit of a hard ass, but it's how he was brought up to be. Lash out and hurt others before they could hurt you. 'Look at him looking all shy and shit. Hmph. Far from the toadlicker that told me I didn't belong at the party. Pfft. Whole time he wanted to hold my hand. What a dork! I knew it.' To his surprise, I reached out and grabbed him in a tight bear hug and started talking to him like a baby. "Aw...my big baby just needs a widdle love in his life." I felt his whole body shake as he laughed deep from the pit of his stomach. He wrapped both arms around me and squeezed me into his chest. Looking at his radio, the time was 5 minutes until school started. "Babe, as much as I want to sit here and hold you in my arms, it's time to go to class." Tora sighed. "Mrs. Hashemi gonna get in my ass today, isn't she?" Giggling, I told him, "You can be sure of that. But once the smoke clears, she is going to be happy as hell that you are back. Quincey? No. Just no." Tora started up laughing again. I would never be tired of the sound. Seeing him smiling and happy through the shitty life he lived was everything to me. "That bad?", he questioned already knowing the answer. "That damn bad.", I mumbled under my breath.

He got out of the car insisting I wait so that he could open his girlfriends door for her. There was already an audience whispering behind their hands as we made our way down the hall together. I smiled at all of those bitches. My man was going to be free of his affliction and we were going to be happy together. So happy together! "I can't see me lovin' nobody but you for all my life! When you're with me, baby the skies'll be blue, For all my life!", I sang at the top of my lungs as I swung our arms back and forth, skipping to keep up with his large strides. He squeezed my hand. "Baby, everyone is looking at us.", he said barely above a whisper. Shy Tora was back. I replied aloud so all the lookie-lou's could hear, "And since when did we ever give a flying FUCK what anyone at this...what did you call it, Babe? 'Shitty school', think about us? I'm happy. And I don't care who knows it." Tora couldn't help but put a hand up to cover his mouth as his giggled and sang in a low voice, "  
Me and you and you and me, no matter how they toss the dice, it had to be. The only one for me is you, and you for me, So happy together." Pfft! 🤣🤣 "Well look at you, Maestro! Who knew you had such a opera-esque voice behind that big intimidating armadillo armour! You keep on surprising me." Eyes everywhere cut from us back to their little circle as we made our way to Mrs. Hashemi who happened to be standing right at the door. 

"Weeeeeellll if it isn't our old Romeo! Climbing back to the stage, are we!", she said aloud. Then coming over to grab Tora by the shoulder and pulling him closer to whisper, "I'm so glad you're back that I won't rip you to shreds. Your brother was getting on my LAST nerve. I almost threw a playbook at him!" Tora snorted. "Glad to be back. And I can dole out that punishment later for ya if ya find the need.", he teased. Mrs. Hashemi clapped him on the back and smiled in my direction. "Lets get you two back on that stage. We'll go back over the scenes you missed, Tora. Be ready for some grueling work. Some...after school work", she said raising her eyebrows at him in challenge. Tora rolled his eyes and slapped a hand over his face as we moved past her. Well....there goes our night together! 

To be continued.....


End file.
